Ruby Moonlace and the Mystery at Hogwarts
by Goldilocks775
Summary: Ruby Moonlace knows nothing about her life. She is an orphan, and knows nothing about her parents, but when she is accepted at Hogwarts, she unravels a mystery that might just change her way of life. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

RUBY MOONLACE AND THE MYSTERY AT HOGWARTS

 **THE BEGINNING**

It was a cold winter afternoon when I got the letter. Mrs Thirwall looked at it and said "What is that? You know what I've told you about buying cheap junk online."

I ignored her and opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of merlin, first class, grand sorcerer, chf warlock, supreme mugwump, international confed of wizards)

Dear Miss Moonlace,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"What is it?" Without waiting for an answer, Mrs Thirwall snatched the letter and read through it. A look of distaste spread across her tight, pinched face and she looked at me expectantly. "See, I told you it was a load of rubbish. Throw it away!"

"But miss-" I said desperately.

"You know I don't like my time wasted! Throw it away, girl, or you will be washing dishes for the rest of your worthless little life! Now go!" She shouted, her voice getting shriller with every syllable. I hate my miserable life.

I walked out of the kitchen and went up to my shared bedroom. No sooner had I threw myself on the bed, I heard "RUBY! GET DOWN HERE! SOME PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!

I walked out of the room and downstairs. When I got to the entrance hall I was greeted by the sight of an extremely tall man with a silver waist-length beard.

"Hello Miss Moonlace. I am Professor Dumbledore. I trust you got our letter?"

"Yes sir. What exactly-" I started, but he cut me off mid- sentence.

"Ruby, you are a witch", he said softly, his piercing eyes twinkling.

"Now I'm going to stop you right there, _Professor._ Does this child _look_ like a witch to you? Witches have tangled black hair. Ruby has sleek brown hair. Witches have green skin. Ruby has white skin. Witches have warts. She doesn't even have pimples!"

"Oh Madame Thirwall. You are stereotyping witches in a severely muggle fashion. Ruby does not, indeed, have green skin or warts. The witches at my school do not have green skin or warts. Now, if you would kindly let me explain to you and Miss Moonlace, I am sure you will understand."

Mrs Thirwall kept her mouth shut, with great effort it seems, but she did hear Dumbledore out.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said quietly. I am very shy.

"Yes indeed, but now is not the time."

Finally, an hour later, Dumbledore packed all my stuff with a sweep of his wand, and I said my goodbyes. Since I was only new to the orphanage I had no friends, but nevertheless I said bye to Mrs Thirwall. When we got to Diagon alley, Dumbledore told me how to get into Gringotts and told me my vault number. He gave me my key and my ticket for the train and said goodbye.

I opened my vault to find a massive fortune awaiting me. I filled a large leather pouch with galleons, sickles and knuts. I bought all my books, my cauldron, my robes, and finally, my wand. The shop was empty when I got there, and there was no sign of Ollivander, so I rang the bell on the front desk. He appeared and said "Hello. New wand, I suppose? Starting your first year? What's your name?"

"Hi. My name is Ruby Moonlace and I'm starting my first year at Hogwarts. I can't wait to get my wand." I said quietly.

"Let's get started then. Try this one. Holly with unicorn hair. 10 inches."

I picked up the wand and waved it. The lightbulb exploded.

"Oh, not that one. Here. Birch with dragon heartstring. 11 inches."

I waved this one, but the window shattered. Mr Ollivander snatched the wand, put it away and repaired the window with a spell.

"Definitely not! How about this one. Ebony and unicorn hair. 11 and a half inches. Great for charms."

I waved this wand and I felt warmth run up my arm. Gold sparks flew out the end and I felt as if this wand could help me do anything.

"Excellent! That's the one!"

I paid for the wand, thanked Ollivander and walked outside.

My list said I was allowed to bring an owl, a cat, or a toad. I walked into the pet shop, dragging my already full trunk behind me and looked around. I saw all types of animals, but I wanted an owl. I looked around. And then I saw it. A magnificent female spotted owl stood on her stand, waiting for me. I also bought a large box of owl knuts and a cage and the stand the owl was on.

I finally got to the train station. I have no idea how to get on the platform. I wandered between platforms 9 and 10 like a lost puppy. I had exactly 15 minutes to get on the train but I had no idea how to get on the train! But then I saw a boy run straight into the wall with his trunk. He disappeared! Two more boys followed. It was really creepy how they just vanished! But I followed them. I felt really cold and it was all dark for a second. But I ended up standing on a bustling, busy platform! I dragged my trunk over, but since I'm not the strongest girl in the world it was quite difficult.

"Need help?" A friendly voice behind me said. I looked into kind eyes and saw a red-headed lady. She introduced herself as Mrs Weasley.

"Yes please. Thanks." I said quietly.

"You are quite welcome dear, it's great to hear manners in today's children!" She helped me drag my trunk onto the train.

"Goodbye. Thanks for helping me."

"Goodbye darling. Good luck, have a great first year!"

I waved, and climbed on the train. I found an empty compartment and sat down. I closed the door and pulled down the blinds. I heard the engine toot, and we were off! I read a spellbook, but my mind started to wander. I came to Mrs Thirwall's home for children a year ago, but it wasn't the first home I'd been to. My parents died when I was a baby, and they must have been magical because of the fortune they left me. I haven't got a clue, because I was left on a doorstep in a box wrapped in a soft blue blanket and clutching a patched toy dog. My name and birthday (25th April 1972) were scribbled on a piece of paper in swirly, petite handwriting. I still have the blanket, dog and paper. I was adopted by the couple who found me, but they died in a car accident when I was at Kinder. I was 4. So I went to my first orphanage. Thornbury home for girls. But it burnt down two years later. I then went to Adderstone's orphanage for kids but it was shut down because it was unhealthy and unsafe. Until I came to Mrs Thirwall's home for children I had been shifted around from family to family because no-one wanted to deal with a scrawny little girl who hardly talked. I have asthma and I walk with a limp (I fell out of a tree and cracked my left knee open and I have had a limp ever since). I was apparently too much trouble. All my life bad luck has followed me. I only hope that I'll be happy at Hogwarts.

A knock on the door shook me out of my daydream. An old witch with a trolley stood outside.

"Lunch dear? After you've eaten you'll have to get changed into your school robes. We'll be there soon!"

"Thanks. I will." I whispered. I bought some sweets, cakes and pasties. After I finished I got changed into the grey skirt, black leggings, white blouse (which I tucked in), black robes and black leather shoes. It was a really nice outfit! Well, a bit plain, but nicer than the orphanage hand-me-downs.

I made my other trunk grow, put Elodie (that's what I decided to call my owl) in her cage. We were told to leave our stuff on the train. I poked a few owl nuts through the bars and stroked her. Then I left.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over ear'!" A giant man loomed over the crowd. I walked over and joined the huddle of first years. "I'm Hagrid, and I'll be taking you to Hogwarts by boat. No more'n four to a boat!" I got into a boat with three other girls who ignored me. They whispered excitedly with each other. I felt a lurch in my stomach as the boats moved by themselves. I was the only girl in my boat who was surprised. The others were completely unfazed. We got to the shore and walked into the great hall. A severe looking witch was waiting there.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Shortly you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. After you are sorted there will be a feast, and bed. Follow me into the dining hall."

We lined up behind Professor McGonagall. She stepped aside, holding a piece of paper. She had been standing in front of a rickety old stool with a patched and ragged hat. Now I am even more confused. I look around at my fellow first years. I am the smallest by far. My slight features and shyness gave me the nickname "Mouse" by many kids. I hope it isn't the same here.

"Ackerly, Thomas!" Professor McGonagall called out. A stocky boy with red hair stumbled up to the stool. He put on the hat and...

"Gryffindor!" What? The hat just spoke!

"Broome, Alecia!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Carman, Joseph!"

"Slytherin!"

"Crawford, Kat!" She was one of the girls on my boat.

"Slytherin!"

"Denlay, Nina!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Everest, Jackson!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Finley, Noel!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Finesse, Eleanor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gopher, Graham!"

"Slytherin!"

"Harley, Bella!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hail, Imogen!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hawthorne, Tobias!" A very good looking boy with honey coloured hair and green eyes walked up.

Gryffindor!"

"Hawthorne, Alistair!" An even cuter boy than Tobias Hawthorne walked up to the stool. I would assume that he and Tobias are twins.

"Ravenclaw!"

Finally, it was me.

"Moonlace, Ruby!"

I heard a voice in my mind. "Now, here's a tricky one! You could belong in any of them. You have bravery here, definitely. But I see loyalty. You have never had a friend, but here you will meet people just like you. I also see cunning. You are generally honest, but when it deems necessary, you will lie. But overall, you are smart. A straight A student at all your muggle schools, with a willingness to learn? Well then it better be _**RAVENCLAW!"**_

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table and I scurried off to sit down. After the last kid had been sorted, (Waverly, Sarah! Gryffindor!) Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I have only one word: enjoy!" And at that, food appeared on the tables. Chips, chicken, stew, every food imaginable! The orphanage cooking was awful, and we weren't given much, so being allowed to have whatever I want and how much I want was awesome! I helped myself to a bit of everything. When we all finished dinner, it disappeared and dessert appeared! Every flavour of ice-cream, cakes, chocolate, lollies, oh my god. When we were finally finished eating I was too full to move! But even so, I grabbed some mint humbugs and wrapped them in my handkerchief. I put my now bulging hankie in my pocket just as dessert disappeared.

"First years! First year Ravenclaws over here!" a prefect yelled. I walked over and stood in front of her. She had a kind but strict face, with coffee coloured skin and long silky black hair, and I could tell that she took nonsense from no-one. "My name is Elsabeth and if you have any questions in the next few days you will ask me. I am going to take you to your dormitories where your trunks and owls await you. Follow me, please." She led us out of the hall and up the gigantic marble staircase. The pictures on the walls moved! And talked! They murmured to each other in their frames as we passed. It took about ten minutes to get from the dining hall to the common room. We stopped at a picture of a lady in a blue silk dress. "Password?"

"Toadspawn. First years, you will need to remember the password to get inside the common room. Madame Morwenna will not let you pass otherwise. Thankyou Madame Morwenna." Madame Morwenna swung forwards to let us in. I looked around a cosy, wide room with a fire crackling merrily with comfortable armchairs and couches surrounding it. "The girl's dormitories are to the left, boys, to your right. The door has your names on it so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Classes start at 8:55 tomorrow, breakfast at 7:45. You will get your timetables at breakfast and after breakfast you will have time to get ready. Don't be late, we don't want you to get a detention on your first day. It's best to arrive prior to classtime. Curfew for first years is 10:30. Anyone out of common rooms after that time will get detention. I suggest you write the rules down, or you will forget. Oh yes, head of Ravenclaw is Professor Flitwick, the charms master. One more time, DO NOT BE LATE TO CLASSES. Goodnight!" She said, taking a breath.

I ran up the stairs, found our dormitory and opened the door. I walked over to the bed nearest the window, which had Elodie and my trunk sitting on it. I went over and stroked Elodie after letting her out of her cage. I set up her stand near the window. By this time my roommates had arrived.

"Hi!" Said a blonde haired girl with a freckled, upturned nose and big brown eyes. "I'm Eleanor Finesse! And I'm loud!"

"I'm Nina Denlay. I'm warning you all now, I'm a real grumpy pig in the morning. Sorry." Everyone laughed, but I stayed quiet, hoping I wouldn't be noticed.

"I am Lulu Papadakis. I am a complete and total neat freak. I apologi-wait! Is that dirt I see?" She went off to inspect the dirt.

"I'm Hazel Black. I study in the evenings, but I am good at quidditch. I always play keeper when I play during the summer with my siblings. "

"What's your name?" asked Lulu. Oh crap. They're speaking to me.

"I'm Ruby Moonlace." I said, barely audible.

"What?" said Eleanor LOUDLY.

"I'm Ruby Moonlace." I said, slightly louder. I got up and started to unpack my trunk. I put my clothes in the chest of drawers and my books in the bookshelf. It was quite late, but the others were also unpacking, and they were now talking about bloodlines. They mostly ignored me, but I saw Lulu and Hazel sneaking looks at me occasionally. I went to the bathroom, had a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. There were five showers and five baths in different stalls, and five toilets and five sinks. I claimed one sink and put my toothbrush and toothpaste in the bright blue cup I carried with me. I always put my toothbrush and toothpaste in it. Just one of my weird habits. I claimed the toilet nearest the sink as well, because they all had our names (?). I put my first aid kit and my lip gloss collection in the cabinet under the sink. I say collection. It isn't really a collection. But whatever. I open the door and get in bed.

I awake before anyone. 5:30, to be precise. I get dressed, braid my hair, pack my bag, pick up my wand and go to the common room to learn some spells prior to class. I set the alarm on my digital watch to go off in two hours so I can get to breakfast early. By the time the alarm goes I have learnt lots of basic spells and from what the book says, I think I have them perfected. Pleased with my work, I go back to the dorm, dump my books on the bed, and leave. The others are still asleep but I couldn't care less. I take my wand and my charms textbook and I have finished breakfast before most kids have arrived in the dining hall. Professor McGonagall hands me my timetable as I walk out. I thank her and go back to the Ravenclaw common room to get ready. I brush my teeth and practice some more, and, like before, get all my spells correct. I look at my timetable. It says:

9:00 Charms

10:30 Transfiguration

11:30 History of magic

Lunch

12:30 Herbology

1:30 Potions

3:00 Potions

Dinner

10:30 Curfew

What an interesting first day! I can't wait. I pack my bag with all my necessary books, and I stand outside the Charms classroom waiting for the door to open.

"Welcome students!" I looked down to see a tiny wizard. For once I feel tall. "I am Professor Flitwick. I hope you all enjoy charms!"

We walk inside. I sit at a desk in the front row. None of my dorm mates sit next to me. I'm starting to think the sorting hat lied...

"Alright. Today we will be doing a levitation charm. After me, wingardium leviosa. Again, wingardium leviosa. You will need to wave your wands like that, swish and flick. Swish and flick. You try."

I swished my wand as I said wingardium leviosa, and my feather flew high into the air! I was the only one who managed.

"Wonderful! Look here! Miss Moonlace did it! 10 points to Ravenclaw! Excellent! The rest of you, _practise._ Miss Moonlace, would you like to try it on larger objects? Here. Try this book."

Again, the book flew into the air.

"Fantastic! Ok. Erm... Me?"

Tiny Professor Flitwick flew into the air.

"Woohoo! Um. This desk. I'll get myself down, hang on, desendius _."_

Before he asked, his desk was zooming around the room. I tried all different types of objects, and all of them were perfect. I left the charms classroom smiling.

We sat in the Transfiguration classroom waiting expectantly.

"Today you will turn a matchstick into a needle. Open up your spellbooks and find the required movements and incantations. If you need help raise your hand. You can speak quietly amongst each other as long as you are working."

I found the spell, but I didn't need it because I learnt it this morning. I changed my matchstick into a needle without blinking. I raised my hand. "Professor McGonagall? I turned my matchstick to a needle."

"What- oh my goodness. Look class, how Miss Moonlace has successfully turned it into a needle. 10 points to Ravenclaw! Try this. Turn this stick into a branch."

I did so, and left the classroom with a smile on my face.

 **PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL'S POV**

I opened the door to my classroom and hustled them in. A girl in the front row, with waist length light brown hair, full red lips, bright purple-blue eyes, a small, refined nose, dark eyebrows, abnormally long eyelashes, a high cheekbones, a slim, slender body and an inquisitive look sat in the front. I explained the basics of transfiguration to them and sat at my desk, rustling through paperwork. It was not long until we had our first needle. The inquisitive looking girl whose name was Ruby Moonlace put up her hand. She spoke in a quiet, melodic voice.

"Professor McGonagall? I turned my matchstick to a needle."

I was absolutely flabbergasted. This tiny, beautiful, wisp of a girl has successfully transfigured in a matter of seconds. I told her to try out lots of more difficult objects and she got them all perfect. I send the class out of the room and award 10 points to Ravenclaw. At lunch I tell the other teachers about this girl and tell them to prepare some more advanced work. She is in her first day of her first year, yet she is capable of magic a seventh year would struggle with. I tell them this too.

 **RUBY'S P.O.V**

I finish the day with high praise from all the teachers, even awful Professor Snape, the potions master. After dinner I go up to my dormitory and practise magic. But then Nina walks in. I have already sensed that I should avoid her as much as possible, but that's hard to do when you sleep in the same room. She doesn't seem to notice I'm there, as she starts to cry. I get up to comfort her.

"Are you ok?"

"I want to go home."

"Why?"

"I miss my mum and my dad. I hate it here."

"I don't have a mum or dad. They died when I was little."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why do you hate it here?"

"I'm not good in class, I'm homesick and I don't have a friend."

"You can be my friend, if you want. And don't be too hard on yourself, it's the first day. And if it doesn't improve, I can help you with your homework. I would like to have a friend. I have never had one before."

"Really? Well, now you do. Thanks Ruby."

"That's ok."

After this conversation the others arrive. Lulu rushes off to the bathrooms and I continue reading. I write a letter out to Flourish and Blotts enclosing 10 galleons, and I order second year books, as I have finished my first year books. I send it off with Elodie and start reading one of my muggle books. Then I decide to explore the castle. I walk around and see two identical Gryffindor second years walking out of the kitchens with their arms full of food.

"How did you get that? How did you get _in_?"

"Hello. You tickle the pear on the painting and it swings forward. The cooks are very generous."

"Thanks. I'm Ruby. And I'm hungry."

"We are Fred and George Weasley, and we were hungry. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I tickle the pear and sure enough, it opens. I am greeted by a wrinkly little creature with massive brown eyes. It has a tea towel wrapped around it like a toga and bare feet.

"How is you knowing how to get in, miss?"

"Hello. The Weasley twins told me. I'm Ruby Moonlace. How are you?"

"I is being Cinder, miss. Cinder is wondering if Miss Ruby Moonlace would like tea and biscuits?"

"Yes please. Can I help you get them?"

"Oh no miss Ruby Moonlace. Cinder is being a house elf and house elves cook and clean. But we is liking to cook and clean, miss, and it is our duty. We do it with great pride. You is very polite to an old house elf like cinder miss. Friends!"

Several house elves grab me and lead me to a chair by the fire. In what seems like seconds, the table has a crisp white tablecloth on it with a cup of tea and a plate of cakes and cookies.

"Oh, thank you! Come eat with me! You guys are awesome!"

One elf squeaked out, "Oh no miss. We is needing to be preparing dinner. But we is thanking you for the offer."

I finish the snacks and give each of them a hug in turn. And this takes quite a while considering there is about a thousand. But they are all sweet and cute and kind, and excellent cooks. I leave the kitchen with a sack of cookies and cakes and pies and sweets. By this time it is nearly curfew and my dorm mates round on me as soon as I get in the room.

"Where have you been?" Lulu shrieks.

"Yeah, where?" Says Hazel.

"I visited some friends and got snacks for us to eat. Shall we have a girl's night in?"

"Oooooh, cakes! Thanks Ruby, you're awesome!" Eleanor squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, thanks. Ruby, you're awesome." Nina says.

So we talk. I find out that Lulu is muggle born, Eleanor is pureblood, Hazel is half blood, and Nina is pureblood. I still don't know what I am. I don't even know my parents' names.

That night I go to sleep thinking about my new friends. But I have this dream...

 _I am walking through Hogwarts, and I pass my friends. I pass the house elves. I am looking for something. I need to find it! But what is it? I sense that whatever it is needs to be found soon, and that's when I see it. A necklace made of solid gold with opal, amethyst, and sapphires on it. I know this is what needs to be found, but when I walk towards it I do not move. I walk and I walk and I walk, but I am stuck in the same place. The faces of my friends and the house elves go blank, and together they are chanting my name. Ruby._

 **WONDER AND HOPE**

I wake up, sweating. I look at the clock. others are sleeping soundly. Eleanor lets out a loud snort. Hazel rolls over, precariously close to falling out of bed. I pull my diary out from under my mattress and get a pen." _Lumos"_ I whisper. My wand lights up and I write about my dream, and my new found friends. I have just closed my diary and hidden it again when Hazel falls out of bed. She lets out a shriek of a tortured soul and everyone but Nina sits up. "Hazel! What's happened? Hazel- why are you lying on the floor like that?" Asks Eleanor.

"I dreamt that some dude was chasing me, telling me to find the jewel. I refused and said I'd do what I like, so he pushed me off a cliff. And... The guy was He Who Must Not Be Named." she said, shuddering. "He killed my mum. She was an auror. Well not _him,_ exactly, but he ordered a death eater to. Lucius Malfoy, I think, as he was seen running from where her body was found. I was 7."

Everyone but Lulu and I shudder when Hazel says "He Who Must Not Be Named".

"Sorry, Hazel. That sounds awful. But who is he who must not be named, who is Lucius Malfoy, and what is a death eater?" Asks Lulu.

"Yeah, Lulu and I were brought up by muggles, remember?" I remind them.

"You know who is only one of the most feared wizards _of all time_. You remember when a few years ago there was lots of killings in the muggle world? Well it wasn't an escaped serial killer, it was a bunch of serial killers who call themselves death eaters. Death eaters are you know who's puppets. They kill muggles _for fun_. You know who as well. _For fun_. My uncle was a muggle, my dad's brother, and he was killed for fun." Says Eleanor. Nina is awake by now, and she too seems to have something to do with you know who. "My parents are both aurors. One time both of them ended up in St Mungo's. They barely escaped alive, and it was only a fluke they weren't killed. They were lucky."

I had pulled out one of my books because I had remembered reading something about you know who. "It says that his real name is Voldemort and-"

" _Don't say the name! It's you know who, ok?"_ Hisses Nina.

"Yeah, the name is like a real bad swear word, and some people think it's cursed. Just don't say it, okay? Nina, don't roll your eyes, she was brought up by muggles. She didn't know. Give her a break. Don't worry Ruby, it'll be fine. "Says Eleanor, a lot kinder than Nina had been. 'Thanks Ellie. We should go back to sleep guys, its 4: 14. Goodnight." I say. We all get back in bed, but I have no intention of sleeping.

When I'm sure everyone has fallen asleep, I put on my black cloak, two pairs of socks(I can walk silently wearing socks) pick up my wand, put a dilusionment charm on myself and walk out of the dormitory, out of the common room, and into the library. I need to find out about my parents. I get to the library, go to the newspaper section, and find a newspaper marked 31st April, the day after I was left on a doorstep and four days after I was born.

The headline is marked "Mass murder of wizards and muggles leaves a wizarding girl on muggle doorstep" my heart stops. I read on.

A mass murder of wizards and muggles leaves Lillian and Josh Moonlace dead, just days after their daughter, Ruby's birth. An attack on the Ministry of Magic ordered by the dark lord himself, needed all aurors to protect and fight you know who and the death eaters, resulting in a muggle street blown up and 77 ministry officials and aurors, including Mr and Mrs Moonlace, dead. Their daughter, Ruby Moonlace, was left on a muggle doorstep because she has no other family. She will hopefully be shielded by the incident until she goes to Hogwarts.

"Her parents were extremely smart, as they both came from pureblood families. Their parents taught them spells prior to their going to Hogwarts and they had a great deal of knowledge. They will be missed here in the wizarding world and we hope that their daughter is alike them. R.I.P George and Lillian." Says an anonymous witch that was in the same year as the Moonlaces. Further information is unknown.

I rip the page out and hold it with shaking hands. A tear slips out and soon I am crying for the parents I never knew.

 **If you are reading this story, thankyou. This is my first fanfic and as I am new to fanfiction sorry if there are any errors. Ruby is not a Mary Sue, and sorry if it came across that way.**

 **I swapped to Professor McGonagall's P.O.V because I didn't think that I gave a lot about what Ruby looked like or how she really was, and since Ruby is a very modest character I am not going to spend a lot of time having her worry and think about her looks.**

 **Reviews welcome! Constructive Criticism appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I take several deep, calming breaths, and just stare in to space for a little while. I slowly walk back to the dormitory, and I hop into bed without bothering to change back in to my pyjamas. I toss and turn, restless with this new knowledge, but eventually my mind drifts into sleep.

I wake early the next morning, before the others, and I quickly get dressed. Today I decide to wear my hair in a neat high ponytail. **A.N I know I said that Ruby wouldn't spend a lot of time worrying about her looks but I like messing around with details so whatever, I guess. Ok. Back to the story.**

I wake up the girls. Eleanor bounds out of bed good-naturedly, Hazel and Lulu wake up neutral, and Nina gives me such a dirty look I back away. When everyone is up and ready, we walk down to breakfast together.

We have our first Quidditch lesson this morning. I am quite excited to learn, actually. Madame Hooch is very hawklike, and I swear she could hear every word of the hastily whispered conversation between Hazel, Eleanor and I. We were 10 feet away from her, I swear! And we were only talking about how vivid her yellow eyes are.

"Everybody place your brooms on the ground, place a hand over the broom, and say Up" Says Madame Hooch.

"Up!" I say. My broom flies into my hand so fast I nearly fall over. So does Hazel's. But the others struggle a bit. Well, Eleanor gets it on the second try, but Nina's only rolls a bit and Lulu's doesn't move at all.

After several more minutes everyone in the class is ready. An excited shudder runs through me as I realise that I will actually fly for the first time!

"On the count of three, push lightly off the ground. One... Two... Three!" The air is soon filled with flying first years. I fly through the air happily. It is the most amazing feeling! Hazel and I have a race, and she wins. But only because I had to dodge some twit who was purposely flying in front of me.

We return to the castle for lunch all jittery and excited.

"How did you guys get your broom to move so quickly?" Asks Lulu.

"My parents taught me years ago, so I guess its second nature for me. I learnt properly when I was like five or something." Says Hazel.

"I don't actually know how I got it so fast. It just... Did. But did you guys like flying? As soon as we are allowed to try out for the quidditch team, I will. Maybe I will try out for seeker, because my eyes are weird. From what a normal person can see from like, fifteen feet, I can see from twenty five or something like that. I had an eye test a year ago. "

"Cool! You will do an excellent job, I'm sure! And since you have such great vision, why don't you help me find that homework McGonagall set us? I lost it yesterday." Says Eleanor.

"Eleanor, I don't think awesome vision will help you find anything under all that junk on your part of the room. Why don't you just pick up those clothes? Seriously, we have only been here a few days. How did you make that much mess?" Says Lulu indignantly, but we can tell she's saying it jokingly.

"Well, I guess I'm just talented in a way that you guys will never find out." Said Eleanor, laughing.

After a long week, all of us are looking forward to a break of two beautiful days.

"Weekend!" Shouts out Eleanor happily as she wakes up.

"That's right, it's the weekend, so you should shut up and let us sleep, you shitachi-mushroom head." Grumbles Nina. She didn't actually say shitachi-mushroom head. Just minus off the "Tachi-mushroom" and you will know what I mean.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Says Hazel hurriedly, determined to keep the peace.

"Sleep, you moron." Says Nina, rolling over and covering her head with the pillow.

"Relax!" Says Eleanor.

"Finish that homework Flitwick set us yesterday. And maybe attempt to clean up that disgrace over there. **Cough*Eleanor's space*cough cough"** Says Lulu.

"Um, good luck. My mum says I could make a dump look tidy if you put my bedroom next to it." Giggles Eleanor.

"I think I might explore. And maybe I'll go to the library. But in the meantime, maybe I will snooze." I say, quietly.

"Best idea anyone has ever had! Let's all sleep in." Says Nina.

So we do.

 **So I know that this was a really short chapter and I didn't mention the mystery, but I promise I will next chapter! I don't intend to say anything worse than crap in my fanfiction. So don't call me a goody two shoes for not swearing, because this is** _ **my**_ **story, and I write it how I want to.**

 **I will update as often as possible, promise! Reviews welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long first term at Hogwarts it is time for the Christmas holidays. As I am definitely not going back to the orphanage I decide to stay here.

"I would definitely stay with you, Rubes, but my parents wrote to me and they said no. See?" Nina waved a letter around her head.

"That's ok. I'm looking forward to having the whole dorm to myself!" I say, putting on a smile, but I actually feel pretty sad inside.

"Um, not quite. I'm staying too! My parents already said it was fine. Yay!" Yells Eleanor, jumping up and down. To anyone else that behaviour would have been really weird, but we were all so used to Eleanor that it was completely normal.

"I would stay, but my parents only let me come to Hogwarts on one condition, that I would write every day and come home for the holidays. If I didn't agree to everything they said they wouldn't let me come." Says Lulu, apologetically.

"I would stay too, but I really really really miss my family. I've never been away from them for so long." Hazel says, looking worried. We all chat a little more until it was time for Nina, Lulu and Hazel to leave for the train station. Eleanor walks them all down which lets me to have some daydream time.

I think about my friends.

Nina is the laid-back, lazy one. She doesn't care about what other people think about her and she does what she wants, when she wants. For example: one of our fellow first years, a boy called Noel Finley, said to Nina, "Hey Nina, I thought you were too lazy to get off your bum. What was your motivation? A chocolate bar? A chicken leg?" And Nina said: "Um, no. It was the sensation of exactly how much I wanted to punch you in the face." So she did. She got a detention, but Noel did too for being a bully. They're good friends now, though. She has shoulder length dark brown hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes.

Eleanor is the one who is a little bit different to everyone else. But you know what? She doesn't care. She is always in a good mood and she is a great person to be around when you are feeling a bit sad. She can turn around any conversation, for example: Nina was fighting with a girl from Gryffindor called Imogen Hail. It was getting really angry when all of a sudden Eleanor appears and says "Hey guys, who can fit their fist in their mouth? I can. Look!" So of course everyone turned to look at Eleanor. She could, indeed, put her fist in her mouth. And now we are all friends with Imogen. Eleanor has long blonde hair that is extremely soft and big brown eyes. She has tan skin and is always flushing.

Lulu is very down-to-earth. She is great to go to if you need a reality check. One time Hazel was worrying that she might not get her homework in on time. She was really flustered. But Lulu said, "Look, Hazel, the only thing you can do is try to get it done. You aren't going to achieve anything by working yourself up about it. If you don't get it done, well, nobody is going to care in 20 years that you didn't finish your transfiguration homework." And guess what? Hazel finished that homework in an hour, and guess what else? She got full marks! Lulu has vivid red hair that is really shiny, big blue eyes and is extremely pale.

Hazel is the peace maker. She hates it when things get loud and she helps people to sort out their problems. She suffers anxiety and when she gets flustered, it can be the smallest thing. But she is very sweet and kind and caring, and she reminds you of a butterfly. She is delicate and graceful and she can run faster than anyone in the school. Whenever she sees someone upset, she goes to talk to them, and that person is usually smiling within about 5 minutes. She has coffee coloured skin, beautiful dark eyes, and waist-length black hair that she usually wears in a ponytail.

I have grown quite close with the boy called Alistair Hawthorne. He is very serious, but he has a wicked sense of humour. He is very loyal to his friends and he is very patient and helpful. He is very helpful and if anyone is struggling with anything you bet he'll be there to help you. He has honey brown that went down to the bottom of his ears, tanned skin and big green eyes.

When Eleanor gets back we decide to go to the library. I want to find out more about my family, and the best place to start is the library.

When we get there it is almost empty except for a Hufflepuff 6th year and Alistair Hawthorne. We go join him at his table. He looks up as we sit down. "Hi guys. How are you?"

"Great! I'm always great in the holidays. Is your brother staying too?" Said Eleanor. I smirk. Eleanor has a crush on Tobias Hawthorne, and she is always hanging around the young Gryffindor.

"No, he went home. But I like having time away from my family. They are a bit full on."

"Fair enough." I say. "I'm going to go look for some information, ok? Back in a bit."

I get up and ask the librarian, Madam Pince, if she can help me find any books on family trees, and bloodlines. She gives me a suspicious look, and I don't blame her because how many other first years ask about family trees and bloodlines? Not many, I'm guessing. She walks off down the shelves and appears a moment later carrying and armful of books. "Thank You." I say gratefully, but she just glares at me. Must be an off day. I look at the titles.

 _44 generations of pureblood families_

 _Bloodlines and genealogy: Wizarding bloodlines_

 _British pureblood families: All the names_

 _Muggleborn, Halfblood or Pureblood? An ancient history of magical families_

 _An A to Z of magical families_

Well. Hopefully my family is mentioned in one of these books. I walk back to our table and start reading. "What have ya got there, Rubes?" Asks Eleanor curiously as I sit down.

"Oh, I'm studying bloodlines. Trying to learn more about my family, you know?"

"Cool. It must be really hard not knowing who your parents were." Says Alistair.

"I suppose it is. But I'm just so used to the fact that I'm an orphan I don't really think about it anymore." I am such a liar. I dwell on it every day.

"I'm going to start reading now guys. OK?" I ask.

"No problem, Rubes! Hope you find out. Good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck Ruby." Says Alistair. I feel a trickle of nerves run through me. Did I have a crush on Alistair?

"Thanks Eleanor. Thanks Alistair." I say. Ok. To the books!

I open up _An A to Z of magical families_ and start reading. I skip A through L and go straight to the M section. I flick through the pages until I see my name.

 _Moonlace._ The Moonlace family is a very old and distinguished pureblood family. They carry many traditions, the most well-known one being a necklace adorned with opals, Sapphires and Amethyst. It was handed down to the Eldest daughter when she turned 16 and this carried on for centuries until it disappeared in 1944.

Many people believe that it was stolen, and that indeed does seem most likely. But 83 year old Elaine Moonlace insisted that it was still in the Moonlace Manor. She said that she saw a figure in black press a panel on the wall of her bedroom and open up a secret passageway, and walk in holding the necklace. She could not follow him at the time because she was sick in bed. But the next morning she reported to the rest of the family what she had seen.

They all searched, pressing every panel they came across, but nothing was found. Elaine wrote down everything that she remembered and was intending to search herself when she felt better but unfortunately that day never came. She died a month after the person in black supposedly hid the necklace. However interesting this story is, and however much everyone wants to believe it, it is extremely unlikely and no leads have been found since.

I let out a gasp. "What is it? What's wrong?" Says Eleanor.

I show her the article. "And... A creepy dude apparently hid a necklace. What's bad about that?" She said, shrugging.

"Look at the picture of the necklace. I had a dream about this necklace. This necklace was in my dreams." I say shakily.

"I have an idea. I will go find some books about dreams and auras and stuff and we can all make this our personal project over the holidays. We can all read up on the Moonlace family necklace and other traditions, and we will find out as much as we can about strange dreams. Ok?" Says Alistair.

"Ok! Don't worry Rubes, we will crack this mystery and you will find that necklace. No matter how long it takes, we are the best people to help you. We could get Nina involved in it. And Hazel and Lulu." says Eleanor excitedly.

"Tobias might help too, if I ask him." Says Alistair.

"Thanks guys," I check my watch. "Guys, it's nearly curfew. Quick, let's go find those dream books. And Heritage and bloodlines books, too. Quick! Come on!" I say. We all scurry off toward the bookshelves.

10 minutes later, we are in the common room, poring over books. "Damn, I'm hungry. We missed dinner." Alistair says, his tummy growling.

"Yeah, I'm starved. Luckily..." Eleanor produced three chocolate frogs.

"Eleanor! Why are you hiding chocolate in your pockets?" I say, laughing.

"Um... Because I like chocolate?"

"Fair enough." Laughs Alistair.

We read for a while more but went to bed.

"Goodnight Alistair!" Says Eleanor happily.

"Night Alistair. Thanks for helping me with the heritage stuff."

"Goodnight girls. You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

I am woken the next morning when a very loud voice screeches in my ear. "WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS!"

"Oh my god Eleanor. I thought someone died or something! Next time just tell me gently to wake up."

"Have you turned into like, Nina or something? Get up! Presents!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh,"

Eleanor gave me a massive box of magical lollies, with all my favourites. Nina sent me a new book about advanced transfiguration, and a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Lulu sent me a set of wizard chess. Hazel sent me a scarf she knitted herself, in my favourite colours, purple and blue. Alistair sent me a little model of a staffy dog because he remembered I said they're my favourite. Mrs Thirwall sent me a band-aid. I threw it in the bin. Cinder sent me a box of toffee eclairs and a very lumpy thing that I think was a hat. Not quite sure.

Eleanor and I joined Alistair in the common room and we went to the library until Christmas lunch. I was amazed by the Bon Bons! I pulled one with Alistair and it let off a bang like a cannon and a cloud of purple smoke. Out of it came a bonnet with a very real looking hawk sitting on top, and a charm shaped like a star. Alistair gave me the charm, and I put the bonnet on his head as a joke. He actually wore it around the whole day! Every time Eleanor and I looked at him we giggled. He caught us laughing and put a mock look of hurt on his face. That just made us laugh even harder. He soon joined in. It was the best Christmas I'd had in a long time. I was with my Hogwarts family.

 **I told you I'd make up for the especially short chapter 2! Do you guys think I should have Ruby and Alistair like each other? I think they're a good age. Do you have any suggestions? Is there any characters you would especially like to see mentioned? And I have a proposition. I will update quicker if I get reviews.**

 **Constructive criticism appreciated! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor, Alistair and I went to the library every day and combed through every book we could find, but nothing was relating to the mystery of the Moonlace Necklace.

If only there was a magical Google.

So a few days after Christmas, I worked up the nerve to ask Dumbledore permission to go to Diagon alley, to see if I could find anything.

The next day I headed up to Dumbledore's office. I stood outside, throwing random words at those horrible looking gargoyles, but still the door did not open.

"Miss Moonlace, might I ask what, exactly, you are doing?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something, but I these doors won't open."

"Chocolate frogs!"

"What- ohhhhh." The password.

Of all passwords, he chose "Chocolate frogs?" What?

The doors swing open. Professor McGonagall tells me to follow her, and I do so.

The staircase winds around and around, and it seems as if we are going nowhere, but we soon reach the top. A door alike the one downstairs stands tall, and McGonagall knocks.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice comes from behind the door.

We enter, and I look around in wonder. Professor Dumbledore's office is alive with personality. His desk sits in the middle of the room, and he sits on a comfortable looking chair behind it.

"Minerva and Ruby! Hello. What may I do for you? Take a seat." He says.

"You go first." I say quietly to Professor McGonagall.

"No, it's fine. You go."

"Thank you, professor. Sir, I was wondering if I could have permission to go to Diagon Alley? I would be back in a few hours. I need to visit Gringotts and Flourish and Blotts. And the animal store."

"You will need to take floo powder. Are you aware what floo powder is?"

"Yes sir, I read about it. What is the name of the place I need to go?"

"The leaky cauldron. It is the way into Diagon. Just ask Tom, the barkeeper, to let you in. He will also give you floo powder so you can come back. Just say "Dumbledore's office!" and you will be there." Professor Dumbledore let me know I could go with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you sir!"

I smiled at him and left.

"Professor Dumbledore says I can go, tomorrow."

"Cool! I want to come! Can you get me a new quill? My other ones are all lost or broken." Eleanor says excitedly, bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Maybe you should clean up your mess. You may find a few there, under all that junk." Says Alistair.

"Yeah. Clean up your crap, or Lulu will freak. Oh, I can't wait to go shopping. It will be good to get out of here for a bit. I need more owl knuts for Elodie. And HEAPS MORE STUFF TO READ." I say. It's true. I read all my books ages ago.

"Oh, the classic Ravenclaw spirit has awakened. I really don't know why I was put in Ravenclaw, I couldn't give a stuff about books or homework. And I hate homework. It's crap. We come to school to do work. Work is for the school day! We should not have to do work out of school hours. After classes is chilling time! Stupid teachers. And anyway, in twenty years who is going to care if I forgot that dumb transfiguration assignment in first year?" Eleanor says, her tone getting angrier.

"Keep your calm! She only said she wanted new books!" Says Alistair, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever! I don't care! I still hate homework though."

The next day I make my way up to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate frogs!" The door swings open and I walk up the stairs.

"Ah, Miss Moonlace. Good morning."

"Good morning, sir."

"My fireplace is over there. The floo powder is on the shelf above it."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. And enjoy your trip."

"Thank you, sir." I walk over to the fireplace, grasp the bag, and pinch a handful of the powder into my hand. I place the bag back, and throw the powder into the fire as I say "The leaky cauldron!" I step in.

The last thing I see before I am blasted away is the back wall of Dumbledore's study.

 **Hi guys! Another short chapter, I know. I will make up for it in the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks to Lisbeth for reviewing and yes, Ruby goes to Hogwarts and is a year younger than Fred and George Weasley, so she will be at the battle of Hogwarts. But let's not jump ahead, ok?**

 **I might have Ruby buy a cat.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby chapter 5

I land with an "Oomph."

As I get back to my feet, I take in my surroundings. I have landed in a noisy pub. A tall, toothless, balding man is grinning and talking wildly as he cleans the inside of a mug. I assume him to be Tom. "Mr Tom?" I approach him at the bar.

"Oh, just call me Tom please. What'll I be doing for you, missy?" I absolutely hate being called missy, but whatever works, I guess.

"I was wondering if you could please let me into Diagon Alley."

"Sure! Right this way." He walks over to a door, and yanks it open. I follow him, and look around sceptically as I see the dirty alleyway, cluttered with cartons and rubbish cans. Tom taps some bricks with his wand. I watch as the bricks shift to form a doorway into Diagon.

"Here ya go, missy!"

"Thank you, Tom."

I walk through the doorway, and shiver. Tom is nice enough, I suppose, but boy, he gives me the creeps.

The first place I go is Gringotts. I approach a goblin sitting at a desk, writing something.

"Excuse me, would you please help me access my vault? It is number 4444. I would also like my magical abilities tested, please."

"Yes, madam. If you would follow me, we will test your magical abilities first." He takes me to his office.

"Cut your finger, and allow three drops of blood to fall onto this piece of parchment." He says, handing me a piece of paper.

I do so. I flinch as I pierce my skin with the small dagger he gives me. I hold my pointer finger above the parchment, and move it away when the required three drops of blood fall. I watch as words form on the parchment.

 _Ruby Rosalind Moonlace_

 _Vaults: 4444, 4443_

 _Family vault: 446,889,345 galleons, 453,867 sickles and 234,564 knuts_

 _Trust vault: 114,497 galleons, 234 sickles and 48 knuts_

 _Magical abilities:_

 _Animagus_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Natural occlumens_

 _Natural legillimens_

 _Photographic memory_

I take the parchment. "Thank you, sir."

"I will get Knifesharp to take you to your vault."

"Thankyou." He walks out of the office, and returns with another goblin. "I am Knifesharp. I will take you to your vault."

He takes me to a cart. I take a seat. No sooner had I hoped it wouldn't take too long, it sets off at such a speed I feel like my face has been blasted off.

After we finally get off that thing, I have nearly thrown up about three times. "Key?" I hand it to him wordlessly, still too shaken up from the cart to say anything but "Thanks." Knifesharp opens the vault.

I walk in and scoop handfuls of magical coins into my money pouch. After I finish filling up my pouch, I sit back in the cart. Knifesharp closes my vault and gets into the cart, starting it up. I prepare myself for another nauseating ride in this thing. I swear, it should be illegal.

After the second vigorous rollercoaster ride that day, I leave Gringotts looking green and feeling greener. I decide to go to Flourish and Blotts next, to find all those books. I walk in, taking in the wonderful sight of books. I go up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me? I need some books on bloodlines and family traditions. And other stuff."

"Yep, sure. Follow me!" I follow him through the shelves. "This is what we have on bloodlines. May I ask what you need them for?"

"I am doing a little personal project, about ancient magical families. I want to work on all the traditions and ancestors."

"Ok, sounds good. Any particular author you are looking for, or are you alright?" He says, shrugging.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you."

He walks away and I go through all the books. I take my time, sometimes reading a random part. After choosing several, I remember the list of magical abilities at Gringotts, so I choose several books on those topics, as well as all the ones on bloodlines and ancestry. Here is the list:

 _Legilimency and occlumency: the basics and more_

 _Animagus: what you need to know_

 _Metamorphmagus: the rules and how to_

 _How to become an Animagi safely_

 _All the greatest animagi of all time_

 _Find your animal: what's your animal form?_

 _Morphing: the do's and the don'ts_

 _How to morph safely_

 _Old magical families_

 _A guide to family traditions_

 _Bloodlines and legends_

 _Family trees_

 _Old pureblood families and traditions_

 _Pureblood family heirlooms_

 _Bloodlines and family trees: a guide to life_

 _Ancestry and beyond_

I take the growing stack up to the front desk. "These, please. Would you be able to charm them to be weightless please?"

"Yeah, sure. Woah, this is a lot of books. You a Ravenclaw?" Says the man, charging the books.

"Yes."

"I was Hufflepuff, myself. The hat nearly put me in Ravenclaw, hence the bookshop." He says, gesturing around him. He hands me the now weightless stack of books. "Do you want a bag to put them in?"

"Yes please."

"Here you go." He says, handing me the bag.

"Thank you. Goodbye."

After Flourish and Blotts, I decide to go to the animal store to stock up on owl treats.

The first thing I see as I walk inside the store is a beautiful, glossy, white kitten, with black ears, a black foot and a black patch on the left side of her body. I go over to the little cage.

"Aw, what's your name little one? Do you need a home?" The kitten mews in reply. I pick her up and take her to the cat supplies area. "What collar?" I say to her. She mews and walks over to a baby blue one encrusted with small diamonds, and with a small silver bell.

"This one? Do you want some toys as well?" I pick up a fake mouse, a rubber bird, a bell, a jingly ball with bells in it, and I also get a scratching post, a cat cubby house, cat food, cat bowls, a litter box and litter, a blue cat basket, a cat carrier and cat treats. I grab several large boxes of owl knuts and a packet of meaty owl treats and walk up to the counter, holding all the stuff.

"Hi. I would like to get these, please."

"Yep. That'll be 50 galleons. Would you like a bag? Um... Several bags?" Says the lady at the front desk.

"Yes please. Do you think you could maybe make them weightless, too?" I ask.

"Sure!" She waves her wand. "Here you go. Have a nice day!"

"Thanks, you too."

I decide to go have an ice-cream before I leave. Florean Fortescue has awesome gelato! I got vanilla, caramel and strawberry in a double waffle cone topped with chocolate chips and strawberries.

I go through The Leaky Cauldron again. "Hey Tom, can I use some Floo powder please?"

"Yeah! Here ya go. Have a good day!" He gives me that incredibly creepy toothless smile, and hands me a bag of floo powder.

"Yeah, um, you too. Thanks."

I take a pinch of floo powder and step into the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's office!" The flames turn green and I clutch my kitten close. She mews pitifully in her cat carrier as we whirl through the flames. I sprawl out on the floor, and Dumbledore looks up.

"Ah, Miss Moonlace. I trust you found what you were looking for? Oh, and who is this?" Asks Dumbledore, gesturing to my kitten.

"I have yet to think of a name. Maybe Artemis. Or Collingwood. I didn't intend to get a cat, but I walked into the animal store and knew that she needed a home."

"Yes, she certainly does look friendly." Says Dumbledore, chuckling. The kitten had jumped onto his desk and was batting at his pen.

"Oh! Come here, little devil. Thanks professor. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye Miss Moonlace, and goodnight."

"Wow, you really did go on a shopping trip. We send you away to get books, and you come back with a cat and a crapload of other stuff?" Says Eleanor, seeing me struggling through the portrait hole with all my purchases.

"Um, yeah, pretty much. Why do you ask?" From his armchair Alistair snorts loudly.

"Hey! I heard that!" I say indignantly.

"Ok. I will laugh quieter next time. Sorry!" He says, exaggeratingly waving me off.

"Oh, just shut up, you idiot. Here are the books guys." I show them all the books.

"Did you buy the whole bloody store, Ruby? You must have sold them out. Jeepers. A true Ravenclaw." Says Alistair, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. I get butterflies as he says this.

"Who cares, Alistair? She went to get these books. Be grateful! Ok. Let's get started! Now!"Eleanor squeals, grabbing a book.

We read and read and read and read, all the books (except for the animagus, morphing, occlumency and legillimency books) but we still don't find anything about my family, other than facts that we already were aware of.

"It looks like it's time to ask someone who knew your parents." Says Alistair, looking listless.

"Who would know her parents? Their dead." Says Eleanor.

"Uh, someone who taught them? Like Dumbledore."

"And what are we going to ask him? 'Oh Dumbledore, tell us about Ruby's dead parents." Eleanor says, looking grumpy, tired, annoyed and not at all her usual self.

"Yeah, probably. Look, I think we should all sleep. We are getting agitated and weird. And the others get back tomorrow. We should sleep, if we want to walk down to the station and meet them."

"Yeah, you're probably right Alistair. Goodnight. Thanks for your help." I say, getting up.

"Night, girls. Welcome, Ruby." Again, when he says this, I get that butterfly feeling in my tummy, and again, I wonder if I like Alistair.

"Night." Eleanor says, helping me stuff my books in my already crammed bag. I pick up my kitten, (who I had decided to call Checkers because of the black patches) and Eleanor and I make our way up to the dormitory.

 **How did you guys like this chapter? I am still waiting for feedback. I will update faster if I get reviews. I really would appreciate someone to comment at least one chapter.**

 **REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby chapter 6

It takes me a long time to get to sleep that night. I am tossing and turning, thinking about Alistair.

I don't know if I like him or not.

Why would he like me? I'm just a plain little nerdling, wanting to know about my family.

It's not like I'm super good looking or anything. My best quality is my intelligence, and that makes me a geeky nerdy weirdo, I guess. Why should Alistair like me?

I can't wait for Nina to get back. She is really good and knowing with this sort of stuff.

That reminds me. Eleanor is acting really weird lately. She is usually her bubbly, funny self, but a few times she has just been plain weird. When the others are here tomorrow, I will figure it out with them. They will know what to do. Hopefully.

When I finally do fall asleep, I have another weird dream. This time I have the necklace, but it is making me do weird things. All the people I ever knew are surrounding me, yelling my name. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!" They chant, getting louder and closer with every word escaping their mouths. The ground starts to tremble. It is too loud! They start chanting again, louder this time. The ground trembles even harder. "Ruby, Ruby, _Ruby, RUBY!"_

I wake with a start. Eleanor is shaking me. "We need to get ready. The train gets here in an hour. If we want to meet the others there you had better get up. Now."

"Thanks Eleanor." She just looks at me blankly, and turns away. I start getting dressed, contemplating on Eleanor's strange behaviour.

What's up with her? How will I find out?

 **Ok, this was a** _ **really**_ **short chapter. (Yep, I know. Nice going, captain obvious) I will eventually write longer ones, I promise. But I'm saying this again, I will update quicker if I get reviews. If I am not motivated to do something it gets put off.**

 **So review, or don't read, I guess.**

 **Any suggestions or predictions about Eleanor? What about the dream? Let me know in reviews...**

 **REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM APPRECIATED! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. REVIEW!I will update** _ **waaaay**_ **more if I get reviews**

 **I love reviews**

 **I haven't had many**

 **Ok**

 **I will stop ranting**

 **Goodbye**

 **REVIEW!**

 **-Goldilocks**

 **P.S Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

 **I want to apologise quickly for a small mistake I made in chapters 5 and 6.**

 **So I have been writing this on notes, and I then emailed it to my computer and went through it on word. Then I uploaded it.**

 **For the email part, I have been labelling the start of each chapter as 'Ruby chapter 5' or 'Ruby chapter 6" so I know what it was. And for the other chapters when I opened them on word I have been deleting this label. But I forgot to with the other chapters. I will try to remember in future!**

 **Ok, enough of my rambling, go read and enjoy the chapter!**

"Ruby!" Nina rushes into the dormitory and grabs me in a suffocating hug. "How are you? How were your holidays? Did you get the book I sent you for Christmas?"

"Hi, Nina. Thanks for the book! It just about saved my life. I had nothing else to read." Just then I noticed streaks of blue in Nina's dark hair. "You dyed your hair! It looks great!"

"Thanks, it took a lot of persuading for my parents to agree. But they caved in when I threatened to ride my broomstick into their bedroom window."

"Ha, spoiled much?" I laughed. Nina and the girls joined me, and soon we were on the verge of hysterics.

"It's nearly dinner, and we should get good seats. Come on!" Says Lulu, the voice of sanity.

We head down to the common room, and see Alistair, Noel and another first year boy called Jimmy O'Neill. "Hi guys!" Alistair says.

"Hi! We're heading down to dinner. Do ya wanna come with us? We are heading down to the great hall now." Eleanor says.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm starved." Noel says.

"You had seven cauldron cakes, five pumpkin pasties, three chocolate frogs, two boxes of Bertie Bott's and a liquorice wand on the train! How in the name of Merlin can you be hungry?" Jimmy says incredulously.

"I'm always hungry. So sue me." Noel says, smirking.

"Okay then, I fine you a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, to repay me in the box you stole from my trunk last term."

"Heh, good try. But nope. I'm not repaying you for that box. Please, let's just go to dinner. How can you guys not be hungry?" Noel says.

"Come on! We're hungry too!" Nina says.

"Obviously." Noel smirks. Nina shrieks at him and punches him quite hard on the arm.

"I am not chubby!"

"Really?" They both laugh hysterically. Nina isn't chubby, and neither is Noel. They just always joke about it for some reason, because they're weird.

We head down to dinner, Nina and Noel still punching each other up.

We sit at the top of the table, and wait for the food to appear.

"Good evening, everyone." Professor Dumbledore says. "I have some unfortunate news."

An apprehensive buzz runs through the room. "What do you think happened?" Hazel says, a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing that bad… surely it can't be that bad…"

"Professor Riverfall, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, has been… killed." Dumbledore says, softly and sadly.

Another buzz runs through the room. "Oh no!" Hazel says, a tear running down her face. Lulu grabs Hazel's hand and squeezes it.

"We wish her a happy time in heaven. Rest in peace, Reina Riverfall, and may your spirit be remembered."

"How do you think she died?" Alistair says.

The whole Ravenclaw house is staring at the fire in the common room. Professor Riverfall was a Ravenclaw, and one of the most talented witches you'll ever come across. She had published many books, and had changed many lives. She was one of the kindest teachers, and she will be missed.

"I don't know. Maybe… maybe the Dark lord is coming back." A 5th year says. A shudder runs through the common room at the very thought.

"Oh Shake, don't be daft. You-know-who is dead, remember? Harry Potter killed him? Everyone knows that." A 5th year girl says.

"But is it true? I read a book saying that He Who Must Not Be Named wasn't actually dead, and that his soul is alive." I speak up.

"You stay out of this, squirt. This is big kid talk." Shake says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nina says angrily.

"It means that all first, second and third years are going to bed. Come on guys, in all seriousness, this talk could give you all nightmares. No lie." The prefect called Elsabeth, who showed us around the first day, spoke up.

"Try me!" Nina says angrily.

"No. This conversation is not appropriate for anyone under the age of fourteen. Bed. Now." Elsabeth says strictly.

"Goodnight, future Professor McGonagall!" Eleanor says, smirking.

"Yeah, Miss Goody-two-shoes!" Noel says.

We all head up to our dormitories. We say goodnight to the boys and I am just about to enter our dorm but Nina grabs my sleeve and pulls me back. "Nina? What are you doing?" I say.

"Come on, let's eavesdrop on them. Show them we aren't immature squirts."

"Nina… We can't… We'll get in trouble…" I say, unsure of her idea.

"Ruby, you abide the rules too much. Come on! Be a little daring!" Nina says.

"No, Nina. I am not going to eavesdrop. I trust Elsabeth when she said it is not appropriate. Come on, it's late already and classes start tomorrow."

"Fine, fine. But Ruby, you can't not toe the line once in a while."

"I know, but we are only eleven. We have our whole life to be rule-breakers, but I am not breaking any rules tonight."

"Okay, fine. Have it your way."

It's just as well we didn't eavesdrop, because a couple of second and third years were caught out listening at the door. We heard Elsabeth yell at them all and give them each a detention.

I look at Nina and smirk at her. She glares at me, but she knows I was right all along.

"Goodnight!" Eleanor says.

"Night." Says Lulu.

"Goodnight, guys." I say.

"Night, losers." Nina says in that Nina way of hers.

Hazel mumbles something.

"What?" Eleanor says.

"I said, goodnight." Hazel says a little louder.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry. Goodnight everyone!" Eleanor says.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO BED!" Nina yells.

"Yes Nina. Goodnight!" I say, sending a telepathic message to the other girls. They must receive it, because the 'Goodnights' start again.

"Goodnight!" Lulu says.

"Night!" says Hazel.

"Sleep tight!" Says Eleanor.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I say.

"Goodnight!" says Hazel.  
"Rest well!" says Eleanor.

"Sleep in peace!" Says Lulu.

"Sweet dreams!" I say.

"Nighty nighty, sleepy tighty!" Says Eleanor.

"Yes. Definitely. Of course!" Says Hazel.

"Goodnight!" Lulu says.

"Night!" Eleanor says.

"SHUT UP!" Nina yells, even louder.

"Ok. Sorry Nina." We are all quiet for five minutes. Then a whisper comes from Eleanor.

" _Goodnight."_ We all giggle. Nina sighs exasperatedly, and then joins in the giggling.

Trust my friends to take my mind off poor Professor Riverfall. You never get anywhere in life without a good laugh here and there. Am I right?

 **What did you think of this chapter guys? Feel free to let me know! In… I don't know … A review maybe?**

 **Sounds good to me!**

 **Thank you to Lisabeth and guest, my only reviewers so far.**

 **Seriously, it takes like a few seconds to type in your opinion.**

 **I will update way quicker if I have at least 10 reviews by next weekend.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up before the sun has fully risen. It is still dark outside. I take a look at the clock on the wall. 5:38. So why am I awake?

I take a shower, washing my hair with strawberry shampoo. I blow dry my hair and get dressed in the school uniform.

I braid my hair back and brush my teeth, and clasp my copper dragon necklace around my neck.

I am ready for class. Unfortunately, it's 6am and class doesn't start for another two hours.

"Girls. Wakey wakey. Get up."

"No." says Nina.

"Yes." I say.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!" She yells.

"Huh?" Hazel says groggily.

"Time to get up if you want a shower before class." I say.

"Ok, good morning!" Guess who that was. * **(let me know in the reviews** **)***

"Morning." Says Lulu.

"Good Morning." I say.

"GOOD MORNING!" Guess who _that_ was. ***(let me know in the reviews** **)***

After what seems like an age of showers and Nina yelling, we all head down to breakfast.

"Good morning everyone! I have an exciting announcement. We have a new student called Cho Chang. She has come all the way from Ireland. She is eleven, a first year, and she has been sorted into Ravenclaw. Please make her feel welcome. Cho?" Professor Dumbledore says.

A very pretty Asian girl walks out of the wings behind the teachers table. She smiles and waves.

"You may join your housemates, Cho."

"Thankyou Professor Dumbledore."

"Wow, Hogwarts doesn't have new students often, if ever. How scary for Cho. And she'll be in our dorm! How cool!" Eleanor says, tucking into her bacon and eggs.

Cho joins us at the table. "Hi. Are you first years?"

"Yeah. Welcome to Hogwarts!" I say. She smiles at me.

"What are your names?" she asks, pulling up a seat.

"I'm Ruby Moonlace." I say.

"I'm Eleanor Finesse!"

"Nina Denley."

"Lulu Papadakis."

"I'm Hazel Riverwood."

"Nice to meet you!" She says.

 **Ok guys, I forgot to add Cho when I started this fanfic. I did the maths today and since Ruby is a year older than Harry Potter I realised that Cho Chang was too, so I added her as a new student.**

 **Cho's friend Marietta, who I also just remembered, is Cho's age in the canon Harry Potter books. But I'm going to do this my way, and Marietta will be a first year with Harry.**

 **Oh yeah, I am thinking about making Eleanor and Cho best friends. Thoughts? *(let me know in the reviews** **)***

 **Just wanted to clear things up.**

 **REVIEW, FELLOW HARRY POTTER FANS!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Chang. Everybody, take out your Transfiguration books and open them to chapter 13." Professor McGonagall instructed. "Cho, at your old school which chapter and spell were you up to?"

"We were up to chapter 12. We were turning mice into tea-cups."

"How was your progress?"

"Well, it looked like a tea cup, but whenever anyone approached it with hot liquid it squeaked and ran away."

"Well, if you would like to continue on that I will get Miss Moonlace to instruct you. Miss Moonlace?"

"Of course, professor." I said. "Ok, Cho, it's all about the movement of the wand. Swipe and twirl. Can you try?" I say, demonstrating.

"Yes, thanks Ruby!" Cho copied the movements I showed her and said the incantation, and her mouse turned into a tea-cup. We tipped some tea into it and it didn't squeak, or run away.

"Well done, Miss Chang. Five points to Ravenclaw. And Miss Moonlace, thank you for showing Miss Chang. Take another five points. Now, open your books and proceed to chapter 13. We will be turning hedgehogs into pin cushions."

After a busy first day, all we'd like to do is chill out in the common room, but we have loads of homework that should be done sooner rather than later.

"Exams are ages away! Like six months away! But we still have a crapload of homework! How are we meant to do _anything_ with this amount of work?" Nina grumbles.

"I know, right? And anyway, who even _cares_ how much Bubotuber powder needs to be added to powdered mandrake to make a diluting potion?" Cho exclaims.

"Exactly! You think the way I do, Cho. They should let us choose what we actually _want_ to learn." Eleanor says.

"Oh come on guys, it isn't that bad! It's fascinating!" I say.

"Why do you have to be so happy about everything, Ruby?" Grumbles Nina.

"Because I, unlike you, am an optimist. Look on the bright side of life!"

"Why would I want to do _that_?"

"Oh Nina, you are such a pessimist."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are always complaining and being negative."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you should stop, because being negative won't get you anywhere in this world."

"Hey! At least I face the truth!"

"Well, actually Nina, you are both facing the truth, but you look at it different ways. Ruby looks at the positives and tries to improve the negatives; you look at the negatives and give up on the positives. And we are all your friends and that wouldn't change for the world, but you will make so much more friends and get way further in life if you look at the good side of situations." Lulu, the voice of sanity.

"Whatever! At least I'm not a sooky goody-two-shoes like you! I'm going to bed." She gathers her things, gets up and makes her way out of the common room.

"But you haven't finished your homework!" I call after her.

"I don't care! You do it if you're so worried about it!"

"Nina-"But Nina has gone.

After we have finished most of our homework, we show Cho around the castle.

"Ooh, what's that?" Cho says, pointing.

"That's Hagrid's hut. Hagrid is the caretaker. He's really nice." I say.

"Are those greenhouses?" She asks.

"Yep. Once a plant with teeth bit me on the shoulder and I swore _very_ loudly. And it wasn't a very nice word, either. Unfortunately for me, Professor Sprout was right in front of me." Eleanor says.

"Oh my god, really? Did you get a detention?" Cho laughs.

"Yeah, and ten points from Ravenclaw." Eleanor says, remembering what happened a month ago.

"Oh, that's tough. At my old school once, my friend Natalie cast a floating charm on me and I floated right up to the ceiling. I screamed and called her something I can't repeat. We both got detentions. You know what I did to get her back? I put a shrinking spell on her underwear. _All_ of it. She woke up in the morning and her knickers were doll sized. And Natalie is the type of person who can't stand being dirty. She puts on a new outfit every second. So for her not to be able to change undies all day was practically torture. And that was the start of a massive prank war in our dormitory." Cho tells us all about the prank war.

I sort of tuned out. I had only ever had nasty, mean pranks played on me by some of the mean kids at the numerous orphanages I'd been to.

Once they read my diary, and showed all the kids in the orphanage my private thoughts.

Once they put a massive spider on my pillow, right before I went to bed.

Once they spat in my food.

Once they put honey in my sheets.

I could continue forever. But I won't, because they can't hurt me now.

Cho's bed is next to Eleanor's, and directly across from mine.

It's the closest to the door.

She has a yellow bedspread with blue and red flowers embroidered.

She has posters of the Tornados quidditch team above her bed.

She has photos of her friends and family in a photo album she keeps beside her bed.

She has a comet 260 hidden in the bottom of her trunk which she intends to fly when everyone else is in bed.

She enjoys reading, singing, playing the flute, playing funny pranks and talking with friends.

Her background is Chinese, but her family moved to Ireland after the first wizarding war.

This is what we learn about our new friend and dorm mate.

Nina has decided to ignore both me and Lulu. Me for some unknown reason, and Lulu because she stood up for me.

"Goodnight girls! Thanks for showing me around today!" Cho chirps as we get into bed.

"Night Cho, you're welcome." Lulu says.

"Yeah, no problem!" Eleanor squeals.

"Anytime! Sweet dreams!" Says Hazel.

"Goodnight, Cho. No problem!" I say.

"Goodnight." Nina says.

 _Dear diary,_

 _There is a new girl called Cho Chang. She moved here from Ireland and is a Ravenclaw first year. She is very nice, and she is already friends with everybody._

 _Nina isn't talking to either me or Lulu. We were having this argument about homework, and that ended in me telling her she was a pessimist. She called me a sooky goody-two-shoes. Lulu stepped in and told her that being negative all the time will not get her anywhere in life. So now she is not speaking to either of us, and knowing Nina, that could last forever._

 _I haven't found anything more about the Moonlace necklace. I am not giving up, though. Surely there are more sources of information I haven't searched yet. Maybe I will ask Professor Dumbledore._

 _Next year I am thinking of joining the Ravenclaw quidditch team. I just love that feeling of flying through the air. I think the age limit is second year… I don't know. Maybe I will ask Elsabeth. She's the Ravenclaw keeper._

 _Sometimes I wish I could see into the future. I always wonder what my life will be like after I leave Hogwarts. I want to be a teacher or an auror, and from what I've read they are both well-paying jobs. But I shouldn't go too far ahead, I'm only eleven._

 _Ok, I'd better go to sleep now._

 _Ruby_

I place my diary on my bedside table, turn out my reading light, and place my spare pillow at the end of my bed.

I close my eyes and attempt to get to sleep. I toss and turn and toss and turn, but the familiar wave of tiredness doesn't overwhelm me.

I take a quick shower and brush my teeth again. I toss and turn for a bit more, but I give up and I get out one of my books on animagi. May as well be productive.

 _An animagus is the ability of being able to turn into an animal on command._

 _Every animagi has one special animal._

 _Characteristics of this animal are often seen on the animagi in human form, for example, an animagi that can turn into a cat may have feline-like eyes and a slender body._

 _It is extremely dangerous and complicated to learn how to be an animagus. If one is not naturally gifted with this ability, they should not attempt to transform as they may be stuck as an animal permanently._

Ok. Now to find which animal I look the most like.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I take a long look at myself. I have a long arched neck like that of a swan. I have large puppy-eyes. I have a constellation of freckles over my cheeks and nose that could resemble anything.

This could mean anything! The closest I've got to is a swan and a puppy, which are total opposites. I guess I'll just ask my friends tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Guys, what animal do I look the most like?" I ask when everyone is awake.

"A toad." Says Nina as she makes her way out of the room.

"Don't listen to her Ruby. I think you look like a… swan. Yes, a graceful, delicate swan." Says Lulu.

"Yeah, definitely a swan." Cho says.

"Yeah! Definitely. Your neck is very swan-like." Eleanor says looking closely at me.

"Oh, yes! I just realised, you really do look like a swan." Hazel says.

A swan, hey? Good. Glad I'm not a toad.

"Why did you want to know?" Eleanor asks.

"Well… you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok." Says Lulu.

"Sure." Says Hazel.

"No problem." Says Cho.

"Yup!" Says Eleanor.

"Ok. When I went to Diagon Alley in the Christmas holidays, I got my magical abilities tested at Gringotts. It turns out I'm an animagus, so I have to find my animal."

"Oh my god that is sooooooo cool! It'll be like 'poof' you're a swan! 'Poof' you're human!" Eleanor squeals.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll ask Professor McGonagall for help, she's an animagus."

"Are you kidding me? You can't tell!"

"Um, Eleanor, I am not breaking the law just because I want to be an illegal swan. I will be a legal swan, thank you very much."

"Ok, fine."

"Hey… Ruby?" Cho says.

"Yeah?"

"I read about this potion… to help people find their animagus. It's supposed to be really easy to make, and we have all the ingredients in our potions kits. It makes the drinker go into a dream where they have all their animal's senses. It lasts for an hour or so, depending on the age of the drinker. The only problem is having somewhere to brew the potion."

"Wow, thanks Cho. What's the potion called?"

"Um, I'll find the book. Hang on one sec." Cho rummages through her trunk and produces… a book.

 _Complex potions for the advanced mind_

Cho flicks through the pages, and after a while she hands it to me.

 _Animagi: finding your animal._

 _1 crushed Ashwinder egg_

 _Powdered root of Asphodel_

 _Bubotuber pus (diluted)_

 _Cinnamon_

 _4 daisies_

 _Fluxweed_

 _Honeywater_

 _Nightshade_

 _Rose thorn_

 _Step 1: Boil water in your cauldron for 15 minutes. Add the powdered root of Asphodel and let the water dilute it._

 _Step 2: Crush the Ashwinder egg and mix it with the cinnamon and the fluxweed. Stir counter-clockwise for a minute and swap to clockwise after adding the honeywater._

 _Step 3: Put in the daisies and the rose thorns, and leave the potion to simmer for 20 minutes._

 _Step 4: Add the nightshade and diluted bubotuber pus and stir clockwise for five minutes._

 _Step 5: Stir counter-clockwise and leave to simmer for 15 minutes._

 _Step 6: Take carefully. Fill a 1 litre glass vial with the finished potion, and drink the whole thing._

 _Notes: After drinking, you will use the senses of your animal. You will see, smell, taste, hear and feel like the animal. Will last for an hour. When the drinker wakes up they should immediately have a drink of water as the potion dehydrates extremely fast._

 _When you find your animal and are able to fully transform you should immediately sign in to the ministry of magic._

"Thanks Cho! We should brew it on Friday after classes. I will ask the house elves if there is anywhere we can brew the potion without being disturbed." I say gratefully. Hopefully I will be an animagus by Easter!

"You're welcome Ruby." Cho says, smiling.

"Can we all help?" Eleanor asks.

"What?! Eleanor actually wants to help with something? Are you feeling ok?" I say, making a big show of putting my hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine, Ruby!" She says, grinning.

The week drags on, but finally it's Friday. I asked Cinder, and she showed me the Room of Requirement. We already had all necessary ingredients and the cauldron there so we were prepared.

When classes ended, we all bolted straight to the Room of Requirement.

We brewed the potion, and I braced myself. I drank the whole thing in one go, and I stood there waiting for something to happen.

I suddenly felt dizzy, and I swayed on the spot.

The last thing I saw before the potion takes over me is the worried faces of my friends.


	11. Chapter 11

_I propel myself through the water with my strong, webbed feet._

 _I hear the calming swish of the water beneath my feathered body._

 _I smell the reeds by the pond, and see a clear blue pond._

 _Reflected in the pond is a beautiful, delicate, graceful bird._

 _I arch my long, slender neck to get a better look at the bird._

 _I then realise that the bird is me!_

 _I swim over to the bank and carefully get out of the water._

 _I beat my perfectly proportioned wings, and soon I am flying swiftly through the air._

I sit up. My friends are in a cluster around me.

"How was it?" Lulu says.

"It was great! I think I know what animal I am. Actually, I'm certain I know what animal I am."

"What animal?" Cho asks.

"A swan!"

"Knew it." Hazel says, clicking her fingers.

"WE GOT IT RIGHT!" Eleanor shrieks, giving me jazz hands.

"Yeah! Ok. I'm going to try to transform now." I say.

"Take it slowly. Start with feet, wings or beak first, okay?" Cho says.

"Ok. Thanks guys!"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Wait! You need to have water! Remember?" Hazel says, handing me a flask.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Hazel." I take the flask gratefully and take a sip. I didn't even realise how dry my mouth was. I place the flask on the floor.

I close my eyes and imagine having long, white, feathered wings in the place of my arms.

After a bit I feel an awful pain in my arms. My bones creak and snap into place. My friends gasp.

"Y-you… Your arms!" Hazel stutters.

"WOW, RUBY! YOU HAVE WINGS!" Eleanor yells excitedly.

I take a look and gasp. I stretch out my new wings.

I close my eyes and will myself to have arms again. My bones creak and snap again, and I have my arms back.

"Enough for today, I think. We'll come back tomorrow and try." Lulu says.

"Oh my god guys! It's way past curfew!" Hazel gasps.

"Oh no!" Cho says. "Come on, let's go!"

"You go, I need to pack up." I say. My friends nod.

"See you soon, Rubes!" Eleanor says. They exit.

" _Scourgify."_ I clean my cauldron with a flick of my wand. I gather all the ingredients and place them in my bag. I shrink down my cauldron and place that in my bag too.

I'm not taking it easy. I will be a swan by tomorrow night.

I imagine wings again. My bones shift, but it doesn't hurt this time.

I imagine webbed feet. My toes snap and bend into the shape of swan's feet.

I imagine the rest of my body. My bones snap and bend and shift excruciatingly, but it works. I am in the body of a swan!

The room of Requirement gives me a big, floor-length mirror and I take a look.

I beat my wings and I am flying through the air. It is amazing!

I land and turn back into me.

Fully satisfied, I head back to my dormitory to show my friends and hopefully make amends with Nina.


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys! I did it!" I shriek as I run into my dormitory. "I am an animagus!" I pick up Artemis and scratch her behind the ear. She mews happily and nuzzles against my cheek.

"Ruby! I told you not to transform anymore!" Cho says.

"I know… but I was really careful. I only transformed bit by bit." I say sheepishly.

"That's awesome! I have an animagus friend!" Eleanor shouts.

"You're an animagus?" Says Nina, coming into the room.

"Yeah. So you're talking to me now? What suddenly made me worthy of existence?"

"I'm so sorry Rubes. I hope we can be friends again." She says.

"Um, we'll go now. See you later!" Lulu says. She, Hazel, Eleanor and Cho leave the room.

"Nina, of course we can be friends. But why were you even mad at me in the first place?"

"I was taking my emotions out on you. When I went home for Christmas my parents argued non-stop and according to Noa, my 9 year old brother, they have been arguing pretty much since I left for Hogwarts. My 19 year old sister Natalie told me they might get a separation. But the morning Cho came, I got a letter. Hang on- I'll show you." She retrieves a piece of parchment from her bedside table.

 _Dear Nina,_

 _Mum and dad are getting a divorce. The other night they were just yelling and yelling non-stop, even worse than usual. I took Noa out to get ice-cream, and when we got back the house was quiet._

 _Mum and dad were sitting in the dining room, on opposite sides of the table, just staring._

 _When we entered they told us to sit down._

 _They went into this really long and boring speech about how they loved us all very much, but that they decided they just couldn't fight all the time._

 _So they decided to get a divorce._

 _Dad is moving into the next suburb, closer to the ministry. He will have custody of us on Fridays and weekends._

 _I have got a job at St Mungo's. I am moving into a 3 bedroom flat, within walking distance of our house. You and Noa are welcome to visit me whenever you want._

 _I am very sorry to bring you such bad news._

 _Love, your big sister Natalie xxxx_

"Nina, I am so sorry. Really."

"It's ok. Natalie told me to be prepared for at least a separation. But I never would have thought they would divorce." Nina says.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here."

"Thanks Rubes. Friends?" She says. I hug her.

"Always."

"Ok. Now show me this animagus."

I laugh. I turn into my swan form and fly around the room.

"Oh wow! That is so cool!"

"I'm going to show McGonagall tomorrow."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Nina, I am not breaking the law."

"Fine."

"Wanna go do that essay Snape set us?"

"Yeah, let's go join the others."

"Um, Professor?

"Yes, Miss Moonlace?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Shall we go to my office?"

"Yes please."

When we are seated, she turns to face me.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm an animagus. I just transformed yesterday."

"And I trust it was in your natural ability?"

"Yes, of course! When I went to Diagon alley, I got my magical abilities tested at Gringott's. And it said I was an animagus. So I bought a few extra books on the subject, and my friends helped me brew the potion."

"Can you show me?" She asks. I nod and turn into a swan. I fly around the room once and land on my chair, turning back into a human.

"I haven't yet signed up to the Ministry yet, and I wasn't entirely sure how to."

"We only need to send them a letter containing your signature and Professor Dumbledore's. Just sign here." She pulls out a piece of parchment. I sign my name with a flourish.

 _ **Ruby Rosalind Moonlace**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I officially had the worst week EVER.**

 **Monday: Just plain boring.**

 **Tuesday: I got in trouble for killing a spider that was about to crawl up my leg.**

 **Wednesday: I sprained three fingers on my right hand.**

 **Thursday: I broke my left thumb! Luckily my dominant hand is my right hand, but now I have two sore hands. It was a pretty bad break, right at the joint. Ow.**

 **Friday: Ok, this day wasn't super bad. A little irritating, because I found you need two hands to do a lot of simple tasks, like blowing your nose and tying your shoelaces. Never break your thumb, people!**

 **Ok, sorry for my rant. I need to get it out though, and fanfiction is like a second diary.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

Ever since I had officially become an animagus, I wanted to try out my other magical abilities.

I started with "Metamorphmagus".

0o0o0o0o0o

 _A metamorphmagus is where a person has the ability to physically change his/her appearance._

 _Often emotions affect the metamorphmagus's appearance. For example, if one is angry their hair, eyes or skin might turn red._

Ok, this is starting to make sense. Often my eyes are more purple or more blue, depending on what I am feeling. When I am sad, angry or embarrassed, they are more blue. At Hogwarts they have been more purple because I am usually happy.

Once when I was 6, I was kicked out of a foster home, and a blue streak appeared in my hair. I didn't want a blue streak, so I imagined my normal light brown hair. When I looked into the mirror, my hair was normal again.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I take a good look at myself, and imagine having blonde hair and blue eyes.

All of a sudden, a stranger is staring back at me.

I imagine my hair and eyes again, and my normal face is soon staring at me.

Well, this power didn't need too much practice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Update! Finally!**

 **I'm really really really sorry. Last weekend I didn't write much because… well… I dunno.**

 **But I am home from school because I had surgery on my thumb.**

 **Now there are two little wire thingies holding the bone in place. I need painkillers every couple of hours because it hurts like hell once the medicine wears off.**

 **Anyway, you guys will have heaps of extra chapters, because it's only Thursday and I usually update on Saturday.**

 **Ok, enough of my chat. Onto the chapter! (You're welcome)**

I head down to the common room, hoping that Alistair is there. We haven't really talked much since the start of term.

He's sitting in front of the fire, talking to his friends.

"Hi Ruby!" he says.

"Hi Alistair. How are you?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"Eh, normal."

"So what's up?"

I grin.

"Uh-oh. Not that face." I grin again, and turn into an exact copy of him.

"You're… you're a metamorphmagus!" He stutters.

"Yup. Just officially learnt what it was."

"That is so cool!"

"Thanks." I change back into my ordinary self.

"Do ya wanna go to dinner?"

"Yup. I'm starved."

0o0o0o0o0o

We join our dorm-mates.

"Ruby, show them." Alistair whispers.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nina says. I smile, and give myself bright purple hair.

"Cool!" Says Eleanor.

"How did you do that?" Nina asks.

I smirk. "Magic."

"Duh." We all laugh. I change my hair back to normal.

"Guys, guess what. My parents just wrote and told me that over the summer we are going to the Bahamas!" Eleanor says.

"Cool!" Cho says.

"That sounds fun. Lucky you. Send me postcards!" I say.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ruby, can I talk to you?" Alistair asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

"Have you found anything else about the necklace?"

"No, not much. Why?"

"Well, we could ask my parents."

"Ok."

"I'll write to them, ok?"

"Thanks Alistair!"

"You're welcome!"

"Goodnight."  
"Night!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Wake up guys." I say.

"Good morning." Lulu says.

"Go away." Nina says.

"Morning." Says Hazel.

"Hi." Cho says.

"Hello!" Eleanor says.

"C'mon, get up, we have Herbology."

"What a wonderful way to start the morning." Nina says.

"Nina, stop moping and get your bum out of bed." Lulu says impatiently.

"Go away. I'll get up in my own bloody time."

"No, you'll get up now." Cho says sternly.

"Ugh. Fine. Just get me some bloody bacon."

"Get your own bacon." Lulu says.

"Ooooh, bacon. I like bacon."

"Yes Eleanor, we know you like bacon." Cho says.

"Stop arguing, please." Hazel says.

In the whole length of this wonderful early-morning conversation, I have gotten dressed and brushed my hair already.

"Guys, here's an idea! Why don't you stop talking about bacon and get ready for class?" I say.

"Bacon! Yum!"

I groan and walk out of the room. I can't be bothered arguing with these bozos at this hour. They can get their own bacon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now, the devil's snare won't hurt you if you have fire." Professor Sprout says. "It's natural habitat is the dark and the damp, and since fire is warm and creates light it will drive it away."

Professor Sprout is nice, and Herbology is interesting enough, but first thing in the morning the last thing you want to do is be stuck in a hot greenhouse with mud.

I look at my friends.

Eleanor is filing her nails, Nina is playing with her backpack, Hazel is staring out the window with a dreamy expression, Lulu is reading a muggle book under the desk, and Cho is attempting to look interested.

Alistair, Jackson and Noel are mucking around at the back of the classroom, and Imogen is chatting with her Gryffindor friends.

Only a few Hufflepuffs are listening.

Professor Sprout doesn't even notice. She loves her subject too much.

I feel a bit sorry for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Cho? _Cho._ Earth to Cho." Nina waves her hand in front of Cho's face.

"Who's that? That tall boy?"

We all giggle.

"That's Cedric Diggory." Hazel says. We all giggle again.

"He's gorgeous." Cho breathes dreamily.

"Good luck with him, Cho. He's a third year, and one of the most popular boys already."

"No wonder." Says Cho.

"Oooh, I think someone has a crush." Eleanor teases.

"What? Of course I don't! You must be mad!" Cho says.

"Yes, absolutely bonkers." Eleanor says, crossing her eyes and poking out her tongue.

We all laugh.

"Cho. Do you really have a crush on Diggory?" I say.

"Um… Er… No…"

"Cho, we aren't stupid. You're our bestie! We know you." I say.

"Come on, admit it." Lulu says.

"Ok, fine. I think I have a crush on him."

"Fair enough." Nina says.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm super sorry I didn't update last weekend. I'm trying to be more consistent with updating, but soon it'll be summer and I'll have more time to write.**

 **Santa Claus is coming, Santa Claus is coming, he's not very far away…**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Eleanor hasn't been acting weird like she was over break. Maybe she was just bored. But since Eleanor is entertained with anything I seriously doubt that. Although, she does hate classes, so maybe Cho's arrival livened things up a bit._

 _I am now a metamorphmagus! I scared the crap out of Alistair when I turned into an exact copy of him in the common room._

 _I can't believe that it's nearly summer already. The year has passed so fast and in less than three weeks I'll have to go back to the orphanage._

 _Exams are coming up, so it's study study study for everyone. Well, not everyone. Not Nina or Eleanor, of course. They're in a massive Gobstones tournament and, according to Eleanor, are "Too busy!" to do anything else._

 _I'd better go, its dinner and the others are all glaring at me. I think they're hungry…_

 _Ruby._

 **I don't want to continue first year for a really long time, because I'll soon run out of stuff to write. So when Ickle Harrykins comes along it will probably be more interesting because… I have some great ideas, but I'm going to leave you all in suspense because I'm mean.**

 **Review if you want the next chapter! I want ten more before second year!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Argh! My eyebrows!"

"Noel… stupid."

We're all playing Exploding snap.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"Um, I'll have a cauldron cake, a pumpkin pasty, a chocolate frog and a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans." I say, handing the ancient trolley witch two galleons.

"Thankyou, dearie. Anyone else want anything?"

"Two pumpkin pasties and a liquorice wand, please."

"Five chocolate frogs, three liquorice wands, two pumpkin pasties and seven cauldron cakes, please!"

"Jackson, you'll be sick!"

"I don't care, Hazel. Here. Do you want a bite?"

"Ew, no! You have a cold!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Nina, you slept in this morning."

"So?"

"So wake up. Come on, we'll be at the station soon."

0o0o0o0o0o

"See ya, Rubes. Owl me over the holidays, yeah?"

"Course' I will! See you, Nina." We hug.

I wave, and walk through the wall.

"What took you so long? We need to go."

"Hi, Mrs Thirwall."

"It's Madam to you, Moonlace!"

"Yes, Madam." I sigh inwardly as we hop into the muggle taxi. It's going to be a long summer.

"What did you learn at the school?"

"Stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Turning mice into erasers, the usual…"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding!" That's third year material. I learnt how to turn a beetle into a hair clip though.

0o0o0o0o0

"You'll be sleeping in the same dormitory as last time. Go unpack."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I drag my trunk up to the room I share with several other girls.

"What did you do all year, Poo-Face?" Says Narina. Poo-Face is the nickname they gave me when we were seven. They insisted it rhymed with Moonlace.

"School." I mumble. I start putting my clothes in the wardrobe.

"What school?" Says Alabaster.

"Boarding school."

"Why'd ya go to boarding school?" Karissa says.

"Because I did."

"Thirwall didn't give ya money to enrol though, did she?" Annette asked.

"No. My parents enrolled me there before I was even born."

"Oh." Karissa says.

Narina and Karissa Meek, Annette Green and Alabaster Simmons. The girls who made my life hell.

"Where is the school?" Asks Alabaster.

"Somewhere in England." And I wouldn't tell you even if I did know, you troll.

"Is it a school for loonies?" Narina asks, smirking with her twin.

"No." Must I keep repeating myself?

"What's it for then?" Karissa asks.

"Gifted students."

"Oh, so it's a loony bin for juveniles, then?" Annette says.

"No." I sigh exasperatedly.

"But it must be if you're going there. Cos' you're weird." Alabaster says.

"I'm not weird."

"Yeah, you are. Remember the time your pillow flew into the air and whacked us when we stole your lollipop?"

"It must have been a ghost. Or maybe a poltergeist." I say. I ignore the rest of the conversation and snarky comments and continue unpacking.

0o0o0o0o0o

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _How are you? I hope you haven't died of boredom without us._

 _I asked my parents, and they said they knew your parents. They were in the same year in Hogwarts and our mothers were dorm-mates and best friends. Our fathers knew each other but my father is in Gryffindor._

 _They were a bit vague when I asked them, and looked a bit sad. I kept pushing the subject but they went mysteriously deaf and talked about the Quidditch game we're going to see next week._

 _I'll keep asking them but I don't think they'll give me any more information on the matter._

 _See you in one and a half months!_

 _Alistair._


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Moonlace!" Narina yells.

"What?"

"Look at this!"

She comes over to me. I start running really fast but she's faster and grabs my sleeve.

"Relax, Poo-face."

She lets go of my sleeve, and takes a small box out of her pocket.

"I just want to be friends."

"Right. Sure. I can believe that." Friends my butt.

She opens the box. "Turn around." I do so, and start running.

"Moonlace!" She yells angrily. I swiftly climb a broad oak tree. She can't follow me up because a( she's not fit enough and b( the branches would probably break.

She stands at the bottom yelling at me. "You'd better get down Moonlace because Karissa and Annette and Alabaster and me wanna show you something cool and if you don't come down I'll feed your cat to the dog and you'd better hurry cos he's hungry!"

Karissa appears, carrying Artemis by the scruff of her neck. Mewling and hissing pityfully, she claws at Karissa's hands. Karissa swears and holds my kitten as far away from her as possible.

"Artemis!" I squeal. I can tolerate them hurting me but not my pets!

I jump down from the branch I'm on. I run at Karissa, but in my haste to rescue Artemis I don't notice Narina's foot. I fall on my face and feel a snap.

My nose is broken.

I shriek in pain and get up. Artemis is not going to be fed to any dog. Especially Madam Thirwall's.

I kick Karissa in the shins and grab Artemis, and run up to the attic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The attic is where I keep Elodie and it's the only place in this orphanage I feel safe.

"Artemis, are you ok?" I ask her thickly through a mouthful of blood.

She mews and licks my cheek with a tongue that feels like sandpaper. Elodie nibbles my ear affectionately.

"I'b godda go get something for by dose."

I walk downstairs, clutching a handkerchief to my face.

"What on earth happened?" Madam Thirwall asks.

"Think by dose is broken."

"Yes, I think you're right. We'd better go to the emergency room."

She takes my now-red handerchief and puts it in the sink. She gives me her handerchief and grabs an ice-pack from the fridge.

We walk to the car and drive off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I rush into my room, grab a pillow, a handful of blankets, and I chuck various items into my backpack. I grab my torch and my dressing-gown and run up to the attic. I'm not sleeping in the same room as the girls anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy new year, everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas.**

 **Sorry for not updating in over two weeks. I've been very busy with stuff, as I graduated from year six. I can't believe that I'm now a High School student! (High School needs capital letters, as it's very very scary.)**

 **The pins were taken out of my thumb three days before Christmas, which is good, because now I'm allowed to swim, which is GREAT, because it's really hot down here. I'm talking like 30 degrees, but you guys don't care about the weather here.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Dear Alistair,_

 _I have broken my nose. Things are awful here with the muggles._

 _I hate the summer holidays._

 _Have you found out anything more about the mystery? I mean, we can still ask one of the teachers, but I'd rather solve this one myself, if possible._

 _Anyway, happy 13_ _th_ _birthday! What did you get? I hope you like the present I bought you. I ordered it via Elodie. Oh yeah, the Montrose Magpies jumper is for Tobias. Tell him I said happy birthday._

 _I can't wait for term to start again. Yes, yes, I know, I'm a Ravenclaw, but you are too, so you can't tease me. Have you and Tobias completed your holiday homework yet? I really don't want to see you completing it on the train, ok? And tell Tobias that I'm not helping him and that if he needs my help he should maybe, I don't know, STUDY?!_

 _Love, Ruby._

 _P.S I'm serious about the homework part. I'm not helping you._

 _P.P.S Don't you roll your eyes at me._

I wrap up his gift in brown paper. I bought him a book called _101 Quidditch facts, tips and strategies_ and a Kenmare Kestrals Quidditch jumper as that's his favourite team. I sent Tobias a Montrose Magpies Quidditch jumper.

"Bye, Elodie. Oh, and if Alistair rolls his eyes at me please peck his hand. His left hand, if possible. That's his wand hand. Or just screech very loudly in his ear." Elodie nibbles my ear affectionately and flies out the window.

"Well then, goodnight, Artemis." She mews and curls up by my head as I nestle into the bed I have made in the small, dusty attic room.

0o0o0o0o0o

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _Thanks for the gift! I've read the book already (yes, I know, how Ravenclaw of me) and am wearing the jumper. It's comfy._

 _I only have my herbology homework left. Tobias has only finished his DADA essay. I told him that Ruby says hurry up, and he told me to tell you that he 100% intends to do the rest on the train, as he's too busy playing Quidditch. Oh, and he says thank you for the jumper._

 _I have a cut on my wand hand from that accursed owl of yours. She just lashed out and pecked me. Did you order her to, Ruby? I'm not an idiot, you probably did._

 _I did ask my parents about the mystery again, but they still don't know anything._

 _I'm sorry to hear your nose is broken. It must have hurt. You can get Pomfrey to heal it magically back at Hogwarts, though._

 _Love, Alistair_

 _P.S it was after I rolled my eyes that damn owl pecked me, so I KNOW you ordered her to. I'll get you back, Moonlace, just you wait… (:_

0o0o0o0o0o

 _Dear Rubes,_

 _How are you? Alistair told me you broke your nose. What did you do that for?_

 _You'll never guess. My big bro Nigel bought me a ferret. I called him Bruce, and he'll be joining us at Hogwarts. I bet Lulu will scream at the sight of him, you know how much she hates Eleanor's mice._

 _Anyway, I'll see you when school starts._

 _Your bestie, Nina_

 _Dear Nina,_

 _Yeah, Lulu will scream. She'll definitely scream. We need to get one of those special cameras so her reaction is captured forever._

 _I didn't intentionally break my nose, you thick excuse of a Ravenclaw. I tripped over a foot and smashed my face into the ground. Ok, stop laughing. If you laugh, I have my ways of getting revenge… just ask Alistair. He'll tell you. Quite happily, I imagine._

 _I seriously am going mad in this stupid orphanage. I have nothing against muggles, only the mean ones. And unfortunately, my orphanage is mostly just mean ones._

 _I can't wait to see you guys again. I still can't believe how quick first year went, can you? It was literally just zap, pow, it's finished. At least in second year we won't be the babies of the school anymore._

 _Only two more weeks!_

 _Love, your best friend Ruby_

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _AAAARRGGHH! (That was me screaming in frustration) So I laughed and Elodie bit me. Very very funny, oh friend of mine. That owl needs to be caged. (Ow. She bit me again.)_

 _For me, first year dragged on and on and on and on and on and on and on, etc, etc, etc,._

 _But you're right, we won't be babied any more. That I'm very very very happy for._

 _I got my big sis to get me one of those cameras. She has a friend who works in the shop they are sold and got one for free. I think we should take pictures of the reactions of people we prank, and make a photo album we can all laugh at. It would be PRICELESS, my friend, PRICELESS._

 _See ya soon,_

 _Nina_

0o0o0o0o0o

 _Dear Ellie,_

 _How are you? I'm still awaiting a letter, my friend. I need to know what the Bahamas are like. So spill! I expect a letter with at least four lines in it._

 _Are you all tanned and freckly? Do you constantly have sand in places you can't get it out of? I bet you do, don't bother denying it._

 _Have you finished your holiday homework? I will be sincerely ticked off if you go into a panicked frenzy to complete six essays on the train. I won't help you, that I promise._

 _Happy birthday! Why does everyone get their birthdays before me? It's… not… FAIR!_

 _I hope you like your present. It'll give you something to do, I hope. I've heard that you can see the stars even better when there's less people around, because of less air pollution._

 _Lots of love, Ruby_

I sent Eleanor a good-quality telescope that had a charm on it so you could see more constellations in better view. Astronomy is her favourite subject.

 _Rubes,_

 _Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou! I love the telescope. I can see the constellations even better now!_

 _I have completed two essays, astronomy and charms. But I'll probably go into a panicked frenzy on the train because I have four essays to complete. I know you won't help me._

 _I'm quite tanned, and freckly too. And I wouldn't tell you even if I DID have sand up my bum._

 _Love and sunshine, Ellie_

0o0o0o0o0o

I already have all the second year books, and I know them off by heart. But I went to Diagon Alley anyway, because I need new robes. I finally grew! At least two inches! But I bet the others grew as well, so I'm probably still the smallest.

I got straight to Gringotts, and after filling up my money pouch I go to Madam Malkins.

"New robes, dear?"

"Yes, I'll need, say, three sets? I also need two more skirts, two more pairs of tights, new shoes, a new cloak… Let's just say I need new everything, just two sizes bigger."

Madame Malkin nods, and after measuring me she hands me several parcels. I hand her fifteen galleons and head straight to Flourish and Blotts.

I browse around the shelves. I buy more books.

 _Quidditch through the ages_

 _The tales of Beedle the Bard_

 _Famous magical people of the twentieth century_

I pay for the books and leave. I buy more traits for both Elodie and Artemis.

"Ruby!" I see Tobias and Alistair, waving at me from the sweet shop.

"Hi!" I rush over to them. "How are you?"

"Good, and you? How's your nose?" Alistair asks.

"Much better. Still hurts, though."

"More books, Ruby? Really?" Tobias mock sighs, and grins.

"Duh."

They laugh. We talk for a while more.

"Ok, we'd better go. We need new robes." Alistair says.

"Bye, see you later!"

They wave. I go to Ollivander's.

"My dear! I didn't imagine I'd see you. Ebony, unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches. A powerful wand you have." Ollivander greets me.

"I didn't imagine I'd see you either, Mr Ollivander. Yes, that's my wand. I would like to purchase a wand holder."

"Indeed. What type?"

"Whatever suits my wand best, sir." I say.

"Ah. I have the perfect thing." He reaches under his desk, and opens a wooden box. "All hand-carved. This is the finest ebony, it'll suit your wand. Trimmed with opals with dragons carved around the edges." He takes my wand and attaches it to the wand holster. Silver sparks fly out the end of it.

"Perfect, thank you. How much?"

"Ten galleons, please." I hand over the money.

"Goodbye, Mr Ollivander. Thank you!"

"Goodbye, Miss Moonlace. Enjoy your second year."

"I shall, sir. Goodbye." I wave, and leave. I have a train to catch.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ruby, are you going to talk to us, or are you going to sit there with your head in a book?" Nina asked me impatiently.

"I'm going to sit here with my head in a book, thanks." I say, not looking up from _Quidditch through the ages._

Cho, Eleanor, Jackson, Noel, Lulu and Hazel laugh while Nina and Alistair sigh impatiently.

"Hey, at least she's actually reading about something we all find interesting." Noel laughs.

"Not me." Nina shudders. "I prefer having both feet on the ground."

"But you love Quidditch!" Lulu says.

"Watching it, yes. Reading about it, yes. Playing it? No." Nina says bluntly.

"It's alright- I'm a bit scared of heights too." Hazel says. "But I love flying and playing chaser, so I just ignore it. I probably won't try out for the Ravenclaw team."

"Me too, Nina, I never really got the hang of it. I'm terrified of heights, as well. I couldn't even bring myself to pick up the _broom_ , remember? I like going to the school games, though." Jackson says, smiling at Hazel.

"Oh please, we know you two love each other." Nina scoffs as Hazel and Jackson smile at each other. The both blush and look away from Nina.

"Admit it, you _lurve_ each other." Eleanor says, teasing the two blushing thirteen year olds.

"Well…" Jackson stammers.

"Um…" Hazel blushes even more vividly.

"KNEW IT!" Eleanor shrieks, falling off her seat laughing. Hazel and Jackson go the exact same shade of a tomato.

"Eleanor, Nina, leave them alone. Eleanor, we all know you like Tobias, and Nina, you like Noel." Cho says.

I close my book.

"Yay, she's joined the world of the living!" Lulu says, attempting to change the subject so our wayward friends don't embarrass Hazel any further.

"No, actually, I finished it. And the trolley witch should be here soon." I say.

"Good, I'm hungry."

"Oh Noel, you're always hungry." Cho says.

"So?"

"You'll end up looking like Father Christmas. At least it'll suit your name, eh?" Eleanor scoffs.

We all laugh.

I love Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

" _Harry Potter_?!" Hazel says, flabbergasted as a small, thin, dark-haired, green-eyed boy walks up to the sorting hat.

"Wow!" Cho says.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Lulu asks just as the hat yells "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Who's _Harry Potter?_ " Nina looks shocked. "Bloody hell, I forgot you're a muggleborn. He's the kid who defeated the Dark Lord."

"Oh. So he's really famous then?"

"Very. I have a book with him mentioned, I'll lend it to you." I say.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"You're welcome."

Everyone is whispering excitedly.

Personally, I don't believe that the Dark Lord is gone for good.

Something just tells me. I don't know what, but something tells me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Madame Pomfrey, I broke my nose over the summer. I was wondering if you could heal it magically for me?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, of course, dear. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

She taps my nose with her wand. " _Curare"._

I feel the bones snap back into place. It feels a bit like my animagus transformation.

"Thank you. Thanks!" I say gratefully, feeling it.

"You're welcome. Now, I suggest you get to bed, it's ten minutes until curfew."

"Goodnight, and thanks again. Bye!" I wave.

"Goodnight."

 **Reviews? Pretty pretty please? A new year's present for me? Please?**


	21. Chapter 21

' _Ruby? This is your sister. I have the necklace. You need to come find me. I'm in the-'_

 _The dungeon door opens with a loud creak, and the girl who looks like me instantly falls silent._

' _Shut up talking, or I'll keep hitting you with crucio!' A man with long white-blonde hair and a hook on his hand appears, looking angry as he tortures the teenage girl, again and again._

 _Her screams echo around the dungeon. They bounce off walls, and they never seem to end…_

A girl is screaming. And I realise- it's me.

I'm tangled in my sheets and my white nightgown. I can't get the girl's face or her scream out of my mind.

The pale girl, who looked creepily familiar. The eerie scream, filled with pain and fear.

"Ruby! What's wrong?!" Eleanor shrieks, jumping out of bed and bounding over to me.

"Ruby! What happened?!" Cho asks worriedly.

The girls cluster around me, even Nina, who's actually wide awake.

I break down sobbing in Cho's arms. Hazel rushes off, yelling a quick "I'll go get someone!"

"What happened?" Lulu asks gently.

"I- it was my sister… she has the necklace and I don't know where she is… I have a sister… It felt so _real_!" I can't get her face out of my head. It felt so real- I could even feel her pain as she was hit with the cruciatus curse.

Her screams echo around my mind.

The dormitory door opens, and Hazel, Elsabeth and Flitwick come rushing in.

"Everyone in my dorm heard her scream, professor. I then heard voices and crying so I came because all the voices were of these girls."

"Oh dear, oh dear. Whatever happened, Miss Moonlace?" Flitwick asks me worriedly.

I try to tell him about the dream but I can't get the words out of my mouth. I break into fresh tears. What is wrong with me? It was just a dream… I think…

But she said she was my sister… and she had the necklace… but where do I find her? She couldn't tell me. She didn't get to- because the blonde guy told her to shut up…

And then she was tortured… by the guy… He looked like one of the first years!

Little blonde boy, sorted into Slytherin. He looked like the guy… The kid's name was- Malfoy, I think…

But how could the man who looks like Draco Malfoy be torturing my sister? I don't even have a sister!

But what if I do have a sister?

What happens then?

If she's being tortured by the man who looks like Draco Malfoy then maybe Draco Malfoy knows where she is… maybe she's in his house!

She said she had the necklace… But all she was holding was a small grey rock…

My sister… I have a sister…

She was screaming…

Where's my sister? What's her name? Why don't people know where she is? Who captured her? How do people not know my sister? Where's my sister? What's her name? Why don't people know where she is? Who captured her? How do people not know about her…

These words fly through my head.

I don't have a sister… She has the necklace!

I don't even realise that I have been led to Dumbledore's office until they sit me down and his voice sounds.

"Poppy, please give Miss Moonlace here a calming draught so she can tell us what happened."

Something cold is tipped down my throat. Cold… like in the dungeon my sister was.

"Ok, Miss Moonlace, can you please tell us what happened?"

Everything comes into focus, and I see Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall and Pomfrey staring at me, concerned.

"I had a dream… And it was so real. There was a girl's voice… She told me that she was my sister and that she had the necklace I'm looking for-"

"What necklace?" Professor McGonagall asks me.

I take a deep breath. "I found an article in the library about my parents and how they died, and since I knew nothing about them I looked through ancestry books. That's where I read about the Moonlace necklace, a supposed family heirloom that has magical properties." Dumbledore nods.

"And you have been searching for this necklace?"

"Yes-along with Alistair Hawthorne and Eleanor Finesse. We've been combing through any old book we find, ancestry books, bloodline books, pureblood family traditions, etc. Before I read the article about my parents, and before I read about the necklace, I had a dream. I was walking through Hogwarts, and I passed everyone I met. I could tell I was looking for something but I didn't know what. Then I saw the necklace, and everyone started chanting my name. I woke up, and almost straight after, Hazel Riverwood had a dream about someone telling her to find the stone."

"Alright." Professor Flitwick is writing everything down.

"Tell us about the dream you just had." Dumbledore says sincerely.

"There was a girl who looked just like me. She was holding a small grey stone, and I'm pretty sure that this was the stone Hazel dreamt about as she woke up screaming- like I did."

Dumbledore nods. "Go on."

"She said that she was my sister and that she has the necklace. She said that I had to find her and she was about to tell me where she was but then a man with long blonde hair and a hook-hand came in and told her to shut up, and then he tortured her. With-with the cruciatus curse. And she screamed and it echoed around the dungeon. I woke up screaming and screaming, in the exact same tone she screamed. And almost the exact same tone Hazel screamed in."

Professor McGonagall looks curious and terrified at the same time, Flitwick looks terrified, and Pomfrey is on the verge of tears. Dumbledore sits there, a look of what I think is realisation on his face.

"I realised that the man who was torturing her looked heaps like a Slytherin first year, Malfoy I think his name was? And then I wondered if he would know where she was."

Dumbledore looked- I'm not really sure how to describe the look on his face. "Poppy, can you get Severus, Pomona, Draco Malfoy and Hazel Riverwood, please?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Sir?" I asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Miss Moonlace?"

"Do I- do I have a sister?" I asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, no. But the way you described the dream-and all the events before it- leads me to believe that it is quite possible you could have a sister."

I gasped. I wasn't sure to be happy that I had family, shocked that I had family, or sad that I had family who was suffering.

The door then opened, five people entering the room.

Snape looked pissed off at the fact he was contacted in the middle of the night, Sprout looked confused, Hazel looked scared, the Malfoy kid was rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking grumpy, and Madam Pomfrey looked unsure, scared and curious all at once.

"Please take a seat, Draco, Hazel." They sat, dropping into seats either side of me. Snape and Pomfrey stood with McGonagall and Flitwick, behind Dumbledore.

"Ruby here has had a very unsettling dream. Hazel, I believe you had a dream slightly similar to Ruby's last year, and Draco, your father appeared in Ruby's dream."

"Why do you need _me_ , then? Go get my father, floo call him or something. I want to go back to _bed,_ as it's night time. My parents _will_ hear about this." Draco muttered angrily.

"Draco, I just need you to stay here so we can understand what's going on. Your father will be contacted, just not right now." Dumbledore said calmly.

Draco glared ahead, but did shut up.

"Hazel, can you please tell us about the dream you had last year?"

"Which-which one, sir?"

"The nightmare you had on your first night here. With the stone?"

"Oh-ok. I was running, and a voice was yelling at me to find the stone, and then I was being chased, and then I got pushed off a cliff. And the voice was screaming 'Find the stone! Find the stone! Help your friend! Find the stone!' and I was falling, and screaming, and the man was still chasing me… and-and the man who was chasing me was-was-"

"Was who?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Y-you-know-who."

Sprout, Pomfrey and Flitwick gasp, obviously relating this to my dream. Or something else. Maybe both.

"Yes… yes I thought so…" Dumbledore and McGonagall talk quietly, and I can only pick up a few words of their conversation.

"Draco, Hazel, you can go back to your dormitories. Thank you for your time."

The two get up and leave silently. Hazel looks at me with a sincere face. I smile back weakly.

Draco leaves with a quick glance at Snape, and nothing more.

"Ruby. I need to look into your mind so I can see exactly what this dream was like. I am what you call a legillimens." Dumbledore says, looking at me. I nod.

"Ready?" I nod again.

He looks straight in my eyes, and all of a sudden I see the dream again.

' _Ruby? This is your sister. I have the necklace. You need to come find me. I'm in the-'_

 _The dungeon door opens with a loud creak, and the girl who looks like me instantly falls silent._

' _Shut up talking, or I'll keep hitting you with crucio!' A man with long white-blonde hair and a hook on his hand appears, looking angry as he tortures the teenage girl, again and again._

 _Her screams echo around the dungeon. They bounce off walls, and they never seem to end…_

Tears are running down my face.

Professor Sprout walks around the desk and hugs me silently.

Dumbledore looks grave. "I'm sorry Miss Moonlace, it was necessary I did that. You'll soon see."

He goes over to a cauldron with a silvery substance in it. He raises his wand to his head and withdraws it, a small, silvery thread coming off with it. He puts it in the cauldron, and beckons for the heads of houses to follow him.

They all fall headfirst into the cauldron, and disappear.

I sit there in shocked silence for a moment.

"What was that?" I cry.

"That's a pensieve. It's all memories, you put them in and you can see it again and again. Dumbledore has already seen the dream you had, and he put the memory of it into the pensieve so he could show the others."

I nod, Madam Pomfrey's words making sense.

After a while, they all return.

Professor McGonagall looks grim. Professor Sprout looks shocked. Professor Flitwick looks terrified. Snape looks indifferent.

"Miss Moonlace, do you mind staying here for a while?"

"I- I can stay as long as needed, sir." I answer.

"Thank you. Poppy, go get some sleep. Thank you."

Madame Pomfrey nods, and leaves.

Dumbledore goes over to the fireplace. He takes a handful of Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor."

He puts his head in the fire. "Ah, Narcissa!"

We can only hear his end of the conversation.

"Yes, I'm wondering why I'm calling you at three in the morning as well. Lucky you're awake! Yes, I'm feeling well, thank you. No, I haven't lost my marbles, don't worry."

After a pause, Dumbledore speaks again.

"Is Lucius in? No? He's with a guest? Well, after he's done, can you tell him to come to Hogwarts, my office? Yes, thank you. Goodnight!"

He takes his head out of the fire and nods at the four professors. "He's coming. And Narcissa. We'll see what they've been up to."

After a long silence, it's broken by Dumbledore.

"Tea and biscuits, anyone?"

"Yes, please." Professor Sprout says.

"Thank you, Albus!" Flitwick answers.

"No, thank you." Professor McGonagall answers.

Snape merely shakes his head.

"Ruby?" Dumbledore asks me.

"Just-just tea, please."

Dumbledore nods and snaps his fingers. A tray with steaming cups of tea and a variety of biscuits appears on the desk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The flames in the fireplace turn green and a tall, blonde witch comes out. She nods at the professors. "Lucius is coming." She steps out of the way. Again, the flames turn green, and this time, a wizard comes out.

The man from my dream.

I sit up straight but my hands are shaking. Professor Sprout pats them, and smiles at me encouragingly. I attempt a smile back, my mouth trembling almost as much as my hands.

"Albus. You wanted to see me?" Lucius said.

"Indeed, Lucius. Miss Moonlace here has had a very unsettling dream, in which you appeared, Lucius." The Malfoys both paled.

"In-indeed, Albus?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"What-what was this dream about?" Lucius said.

"Ruby?" Dumbledore nodded at me.

I took a deep breath. "I dreamt that a girl was in a dungeon. She looked like me, and told me she was my sister. She told me she had the thing I was looking for," (I don't have any intentions of telling Malfoy about the necklace) "And that I need to find her. She was about to tell me where to find her, but then a man burst into the dungeon. And the man was you, Mr Malfoy."

"And what did he do next?" Narcissa enquired.

"He tortured her, Mrs Malfoy. With crucio."

Narcissa jumped to her feet. "How dare you accuse my husband of such things?!" She spat furiously at me.

I shrank back in my seat, tucking my feet underneath my nightgown.

"Narcissa-" Lucius said.

"Narcissa, please be calm. Sit down." Dumbledore said.

She sat reluctantly, glaring at me, looking exactly like the way her spoilt brat of a son glared at Dumbledore.

"Thank you."

"So you called us here at three in the morning to tell us about a dream an impudent eleven year old had?" Lucius said, regaining his composure.

"Ruby is twelve, actually." McGonagall says curtly.

"Thirteen in April." I said.

"That's not the point! How could I have been in a dream if I have never met her before?"

"That is the challenging part we are trying to get to the bottom of, actually." Dumbledore said.

 **LUCIUS P.O.V**

"Lucius!" I hear Narcissa shout from the top of the stairs.

I glare at the woman. "I'd better not hear anything more from you, Moonlace."

She nods, tears streaking down her pale face.

Her purple-blue eyes are full of anger, despite the miserable expression on her face.

I leave the dungeon to see what my wife wants. "Yes?" I ask her.

"Dumbledore just floo-called. He wants to see you."

I sigh impatiently. "What does he want this time?"

"I don't know. He just said he needed to see you as soon as possible, in his office at Hogwarts."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I can't tell him. I simply can't.

Neither can Narcissa.

Neither can Snape.

Or any of the Dark Lord's followers.

As we were all sworn to secrecy about the fourteen year old in the basement.

Now twenty-six, we are still unable to tell anyone about Aurelia Moonlace.

Because our master made us make the Unbreakable vow.

 ***Cackles evilly***

 **Bet you guys didn't see that coming! I get my ideas from the most mundane, ordinary, boring things.**

 **For example, I was stirring my coffee and thinking about basements, kidnapping, and fanfiction and this idea popped into my head.**

 **If anyone wants to know more about Aurelia Moonlace, PM me and I'll give you the basic idea.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Whoa. How long has it been since the last update? I don't want to know.**

 **I'm really sorry. I've been very very very busy lately, and I started high school, and the homework is keeping me on my feet.**

 **I think you're probably all mad at my leaving you at a cliffhangar, so enough of my rambling.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Lucius P.O.V_

I always lived with a sense of guilt, aware of the difficult, unfair situation I was in. I had never wanted this. It wasn't fair, but the Dark Lord doesn't care about fair.

He cared about his own personal gain and the destruction of the wizarding world.

He had sworn everyone to secrecy by making us do the Unbreakable Vow, Narcissa and I especially.

And now we have ministry officials going through our house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Ruby P.O.V_

"Ruby, I have some more old ancestry books… my mum sent them to me this morning. She found them in our attic. She was cleaning it out." Alistair hands me a towering pile of dusty, old books.

"Thanks." I give him my weak attempt at a smile. It probably looks more like a grimace.

"Look, Rube, it'll be ok. We'll find her." Alistair says, hugging me. He must have noticed my pathetic excuse for a smile.

Startled, I cautiously hug him back. I'm not used to hugs. I had onlyr ecieved a few in my life.

I sit in front of the fire, and grab one of the oldest-looking books off the top of the pile.

 _Pureblood: a study of families and their traditions_

And I become lost in the book.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Ruby?" Nina plonks herself next to me.

"Mmm?" I reluctantly look up from my book.

"Do you want to come to my place for the Christmas holidays?"

"Ok! Thanks!" I smile genuinely for the first time in ages.

"No problem… my mum wants to meet you."

I laugh quietly. "I want to meet her. And the rest of your family…" I trail off. I wonder what it's like to have a family? And lots of siblings… Nina's so lucky to have all those siblings.

But I _do_ have a sister… I think… I just have to find her.

I think back to the dream. She was holding a pale grey pebble… And I jump up as I realise something obvious. _Why_ didn't I see this before?

"Ruby?"

"Gotta go! Library! Now!" I run out of the room, still holding the ancestry book.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Madam Pince! Do you have any books about advanced transfiguration? Things on… say… jewellery?"

"Stop running! Slow down! Quiet yourself!"

I give her a half-hearted glare. I can't be bothered arguing with this old hag. "Well do you?" It seems that sharing a room with Nina and Eleanor has given me a sense of brashness…

"Yes. Hang on a second." She walks of towards her desk, and shuffles through some creaky drawers. She comes back with a couple of books.

"Here you go." She holds them out to me.

"Thank you!" I take them gratefully and rush off to a table at the far end of the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Transfiguring jewellery is a complicated process, and is harder to succeed at than most other items. Plain jewellery is the simplest to do, but the more adornments the jewellery has the harder it is to transfigure._

 _It is best if you start of transfiguring it into something simple, like a stone or pin cushion. The plainer you want it to be the easier it is._

I quickly snap the book shut. "Can I please borrow these?" I ask Madam Pince, handing her the small stack of books.

She looks up and glowers at me, snatching the books from my hands.

I take them with an exaggerated smile. "I'm glad you're in _such_ a good mood!"

Her face grows dark as a rain cloud, and an annoyed growl escapes her throat.

"Well, bye! Thanks!"

I skip out of the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pieces of the puzzle are beginning to form a picture in my mind.

If my sister was young, only a year older than me, she probably wasn't skilled enough to perform really advanced transfiguration, so if she needed to transfigure something desperately, she would probably stick to something simple.

Like, say, a pebble.

And if my theory was correct… Then the stone she showed me in the dream was probably the necklace.

And if the necklace was disguised cleverly as a simple, conspicuous stone, then no-one would suspect it to be anything else.

So if I'm correct then she is alive and in the Malfoy Manor, where she probably has the necklace.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok. Ok. You all probably really hate me right now…**

 **Crap. It's been months… I'm sorry.**

 **I've been really busy and I had writer's block with only this story.**

 **But It's gone now!**

 **Enjoy!**

We're in potions class when McGonagall walks in. She says something to Snape. I can't hear her over the bubbling of my cauldron.

Nina looks at me. I shake my head.

McGonagall looks at me. "Miss Moonlace. Empty your cauldron, collect your things and follow me, please."

I look at Nina, who shrugs. I put some of my potion into a flask and empty my cauldron with a wave of my wand. I place the flask on Snape's desk.

I follow Professor McGonagall up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ruby! Take a seat." He gestures to an empty chair in front of his desk.

"Hello, sir."

"Ruby. About your sister…"

"Yes? Have you found her?" I say excitedly. God, if they've found my sister…

"We believe so. At the Malfoy Manor there is a section in the dungeons that prevents people from entering. There is a border, and if they cross the border they are thrown backwards. We believe that if they are hiding anyone, it would be there."

I nod, following.

"I am about to go and try see what spell is preventing us from getting through. Would you like to come?"

I gape at him. "Y-y-yes. Thank you!"

He smiles, eyes twinkling. "Of course, Ruby. Go put your books in your dormitory."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I rush through the Ravenclaw common room. I throw open the dormitory door and dump my bag on my bed.

I go through my wardrobe and put on a dark blue set of robes. I quickly braid my hair.

I rush back through the common room and up to Dumbledore's office.

"Are you ready?" He asks me.

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

He smiles. He motions to the fireplace. "We shall travel by Floo. Professor McGonagall is coming. She should be here any second…"

As if on cue, McGonagall comes into the room.

"I will go first." Dumbledore takes a pinch of Floo powder.

"Malfoy manor!" He says. The flames turn green and Dumbledore disappears.

"You go, Ruby." Professor McGonagall says.

"Thankyou Professor." I say. I turn.

"And Ruby…" McGonagall says.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Whatever happens, we believe you." She looks me in the eye.

I stare at her for a second, and nod. "Thank you."

I take a pinch of Floo powder.

"Malfoy manor!" I say.

And I'm gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I step out into a grand room. Professor Dumbledore is waiting by the fireplace.

"Hello Ruby."

"Hello Professor."

McGonagall steps out next to us. "Amelia!" She waves someone over.

A tall witch with shoulder-length, curly blonde hair walks over.

"Hello Minerva, Albus. This must be Ruby."

"Hello, Amelia, lovely to see you again. Ruby, this is Amelia Bones, judge in the Wizengamot. Yes, this is Ruby Moonlace. It was she who came up with the necklace hypothesis and had the dream." Dumbledore says.

Amelia nods. "Yes, I knew your mother. She was a few years younger than me, but was a very advanced student. Your family has a lot of seers and your mother was psychic. She dreamt the future many times. She was a very useful auror and member of the Wizengamot, and it was sad to see her go. A wonderful witch."

McGonagall nods along to her little speech. "Yes, and your father was a brilliant transfiguration student. He could turn anything into anything else by the time he was fifteen."

Dumbledore nods. "I went to school with your grandparents. They were extremely talented."

I stare at them all. "Thank you."

Amelia nods. "If you would all follow me." She walks down a flight of stairs. She, Dumbledore and McGonagall pull out their wands and I do the same.

It gets darker as we walk deeper.

" _Lumos."_ I say, and the staircase is flooded with light. Amelia gives me an approving nod.

"I can tell you're a good strong witch like your parents. Clever at magic. Keep it up."

We walk deeper for what seems like hours. My legs feel like they're about to drop off, and I'm just about to ask for a break when the curved staircase ends.

"Why didn't we apparate down, sir?" I ask Dumbledore.

Amelia looks at me. "There is strong magic being performed down there, and if we use any stronger magic more than necessary we will risk puncturing a hole in the magical barrier."

I nod in understanding. "That makes sense. So small spells, like lumos, are okay, but anything that requires a good deal of concentration may put the magic at risk. Is it like that?"

Amelia nods. She smiles. "Very well done. I can tell you have a good mind. You should consider working in law enforcement."

I smile happily.

We walk along a corridor.

Amelia calls out to a group of people. They wave her over.

"This is Ruby Moonlace. She is the reason we are all down here."

I look at the small group of witches and wizards. There are six altogether. Ten now that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Amelia and I are here.

They are standing in front of a beautiful, shimmering, silvery wall. I know without being told that this is the barrier.

"We think… We're not sure… It's hard to tell… But we think that the spell is a _magicis obice._ It's extremely hard to tell. There is a whole range of possibilities. What do you think, Albus?" A small man with thinning brown hair says.

Dumbledore does a few different spells so fast I can't catch them. After a while, he nods.

"Yes, you are correct. That is why you cannot break it. Ruby, do you know why?"

I nod. "The reason you can't break it is because it is a spell used only for imprisoning someone. Only the caster, relatives of the caster or relatives of the prisoner can break it, simply with their touch alone."

Dumbledore nods. I notice that the group of ministry people seem a bit impressed.

I smirk inwardly. Bet they didn't think someone as small as me could know that.

I think I have lost most of my shyness, by the way. Nina and Eleanor's fault entirely.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." I say. A few of them laugh.

"Well done, Ruby." Dumbledore says. "Now. If your sister is behind that barrier, you should be able to break it. But first, where are the Malfoys? Anyone know? I should like to talk to them."

"The Malfoys are right here, Albus." A dry voice comes from behind Dumbledore.

It's Lucius and Narcissa, accompanied by Cornelius Fudge.

"Dumbledore. How nice to see you." Narcissa says, as dryly as her husband.

"Hello, Narcissa, Lucius."

The minister clears his throat. "Dumbledore. We need your legillimens powers. They refuse to tell us what is happening."

"I cannot. I'm telling you that I cannot tell! Or we shall die. My family will die." Lucius's cool exterior breaks. "Please, Albus."

Dumbledore looks Lucius in the eye.

A minute passes.

"He speaks the truth, Cornelius. An unbreakable vow."

Narcissa sighs in relief. "Thankyou…"

Dumbledore looks at me. "Ruby. Touch the barrier."

My stomach churns. I step up to the silvery wall.

I don't know how long I stand there. It could be seconds, it could be hours.

And I shakily press my fingers to the wall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's as if everything is gone. One second it's there, another second it's gone.

And then the world lights up.

The wall breaks. It shatters in shards of luminescent swirls.

They shine and dance through the room.

And there she is. A girl, who could be my twin.

She looks reasonably healthy. She's not terribly thin, so they must have at least fed her.

Her eyes are wide with fear and relief at the same time. Clutched in her hand is a smooth, grey pebble.

I can't control myself.

I have a sister, a sister who is alive. I have family.

I can't help it. I burst into sobs and I don't know why.

And I stop. And she's there, hugging me. My sister.

"H-hello." She says.

I study her face. "Hello." I say.

Dumbledore approaches us. "What is your name, dear?"

"Aurelia Grace Moonlace."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

She could be my twin.

My twin that is fourteen years older than me and was kept in a cellar for thirteen years.

I keep looking at our entwined hands, to make sure it's real and that I'm not dreaming.

But it's real.

I'm not dreaming.

She's here. She's alive. She's family.

My family.

My sister.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When she said her name, she broke the spell cast over the magical community.

They remembered her.

They remembered Aurelia Moonlace.

Her school records appeared on Dumbledore's desk, and her birth certificate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The spell that kept her in the dungeon kept her from ageing. She stayed fourteen.

She should be a young woman, but she stayed in her early teens.

She sleeps in my dormitory, her bed next to my bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I have a sister.

 **You like? I hope you did.**

 **Yesss… Ruby has a sister!**

 **Ok. So basically Lucius and Narcissa and all the other Death Eaters made the unbreakably vow.**

 **They were forced to keep Aurelia a secret.**

 **Voldemort imprisoned her at the Malfoy's because the necklace contains true immortality, even more pure than the Philosophers stone.**

 **They didn't think to check the pebble for enchantments, and so the necklace was kept safe.**

 **Tell me what you think! Leave a review or two!**

 **If you have any more questions, feel free to PM me.**

 **Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello there, friends.**

 **I was away camping last week with my family and… no wifi. Dum dum da dum dum da dum dum da dum.**

 **Oh, and I forgot to bring my laptop, but let's just forget about that part.**

 **So now that I'm back in the land of wifi and hot showers, here is the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

I look over at my newfound sister as she sleeps.

Her breaths are soft.

I don't know why they say that people look peaceful in their sleep. I don't know how that's possible. To me everyone just looks blank.

Expressionless.

Except for Lulu. Lulu looks like she's trying to catch popcorn in her mouth.

Aurelia really could be my twin. Same hair, same eyes, same build.

She is a little bit taller than me, which does make sense. She's fourteen and I haven't yet turned thirteen.

Despite this, Dumbledore put her in my year because even though she finished second year, she has trouble remembering the spells. Fair enough. So would I if I was locked in a dungeon for thirteen years.

And he wanted to let us make up for lost time.

I agree wholeheartedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Rubyyyyyy! Time to get- Oh!" Eleanor exclaims. "Ruby! You've made a clone! Clever girl, now we can take over the world! It's the Ruby Apocalypse!"

"Holy unicorn turds." Nina exclaims.

Aurelia and I grin at them happily. We curled up together in my bed last night. I think it was to reassure both her and I that she was safe. "Hello." Aurelia waves at them.

"Girls, this is my sister, Aurelia Moonlace." I say, waiting for their reaction.

Lulu gapes. "You-you found her?"

I nod. "Yup." I say, popping my lips.

Hazel erupts into a massive grin. "Rubyyyyyyy! That's awesome! Welcome, Aurelia."

Eleanor starts one of her random dance parties, and Cho joins in.

"Woohooooooooo!" She screams. "RUBY FOUND HER SISTER! RUBY FOUND HER SISTERRRRRR!"

Nina covers her ears and scowls. She turns away from Eleanor. "I'm so happy for you. Welcome Aurelia!" She smiles at us.

My sister smiles back at her. "Thanks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I let Aurelia wear some of my robes. My friends babble excitedly around us.

We clasp hands as we walk into the great hall. We get a bunch of funny looks, and I admit, it is strange that I suddenly have a twin.

Well, a sister, but I'm going to consider her a twin.

We all sit down.

Dumbledore stands up. "Good morning, everyone. I would like to introduce a new student, Aurelia Moonlace. She has been sorted into Ravenclaw house", at this a roar of applause sounds from our table "and will be commencing into second year. Please make her feel welcome!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aurelia and I spend the next few days talking. Getting to know each other.

I learn that she has a naughty spark and an attitude. She'll fit right in with Eleanor and Nina.

She is a wonderful person. MY sister. She's MY sister.

I keep pinching myself to make sure that this is not a dream, and that MY sister iscurrently sitting next to me in front of the fire.

MY sister.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! The next few will probably be short, but be prepared for longer ones in the near future.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I haven't updated for about three months… I'm just really, really lazy.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I've had some great ideas I think!**

The year passed super quickly since I found my sister, and soon we are at Nina's for the summer holidays. Her family are really welcoming and really make us feel a part of the family.

"So how's it been since the divorce?" I whisper to Nina one night when Aurelia is asleep.

"Mum's been a bit stressed. Dad's just sad. They don't know how to cope without each other when they're apart, but when they're together they just fight."

"That must suck. Hey, maybe a separation would have worked better for them? Not trying to… to butt in or anything." I say.

"No, it's okay. Natalie suggested it to Mum a while ago, she told me, and she said that Mum flipped out."

"Oh dear." Natalie is Nina's 20 year old sister. She also has a little brother, Noa, who is 11. Her other brother works with dragons.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight, Ruby."

"Night, Nina."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Our days are spent playing Quidditch and swimming in the pool.

Nina's siblings are a lot like her in different ways. Her elder brother, Nigel, who we haven't met, works overseas with dragons. Her elder sister, Natalie, is a nurse at St Mungo's and has a flat not far from their dad's place, near Diagon Alley. Her little brother, Noa, is eleven, and starting Hogwarts next year. He's very sweet.

They all have olive skin and dark hair and eyes, and Natalie has just as much of an attitude as Nina, perhaps even more. Noa doesn't have much of an attitude. He's way sweeter and quieter than his sisters.

Aurelia, Nina and I float around the pool happily one afternoon. We sip strawberry smoothies and watch the clouds, talking about anything and everything.

"Hey Nina, which new subjects did you choose for next year again?" Aurelia asks.

Before Nina can answer, her mother comes rushing out of the house, clutching a letter.

"Mum?" Nina asks, climbing out of the pool. "What's up?"

"Your father is moving to Romania. He wants to start again. He'll be living with Nigel."

Nina's jaw drops. "But… what- He can't do this! We'll never be able to see him!"

Her mother shushes her. "You'll visit every Christmas and Easter, and he wants you, Noa and Nat to go over there for the rest of the summer.

"Okay. Hold up. What about Ruby and Aurelia?"

Nina's mum Nelly looks at us apologetically. "I'm sorry, but they don't have enough room for Ruby and Aurelia at Nigel's."

I cut in. "That's okay, Nelly, Eleanor asked us if we would like to stay at hers. That was after we organised to come here. I can owl her real quick."

Aurelia nods. "She has a beach house and no siblings, and she told us that there's plenty of room."

Nina looked a bit upset. "Sorry, guys."

We waved it off. "Don't be! Spend time with your dad." Aurelia said, giving her a quick hug.

She hugs my sister back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Two days later, we're standing in the fireplace of Eleanor's home, coughing up ash.

"RUBYYYY! AURELIAAAA!" Eleanor shrieks, bounding into the room.

"MUMMMM! DADDDD! THEY'RE HEREEEEE!" She screams happily.

They run into the room, just as excited as Eleanor.

"Welcome! We've heard so much about you both!"

"Thanks for the lovely telescope you gave Elle last Christmas! It's beautiful!"

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mr and Mrs Finesse." We go to shake their hands, but they envelop us in massive hugs.

"No formalities! Call us Jenny and Toby! Or whatever you like! Any friend of Eleanor's is welcome here!"

Eleanor beams. "Come! I'll show you my room and your room and everywhere!" She grabs our hands and drags us out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Do you wanna sleep in here or in my room? Please say my room, it'll be like a gigantic, permanent sleepover! For this summer anyway. Well?"

I look at Aurelia, who shrugs. "I don't mind."

I smile at Eleanor. "We'll have that gigantic sleepover, eh?"

"YAYYYY!" She yells, hugging us both again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We get along with Eleanor's parents brilliantly. They are just as excitable and good-natured as Eleanor herself, so it's easy to see where she gets it from.

One day the three of us go out to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies.

"Hey, Aurelia, do you want a pet?" I ask. "I mean, I have Athena and Artemis, so I thought that you'd like a cat or owl or rat or something as well."

She shrugged. "Actually, yeah, I might like one, actually."

So the three of us go into the magical pet store.

She immediately runs off towards the puppy section. I run after her. "Aurelia, you _know_ that we can't have dogs at Hogwarts."

She pouts. "But… the puppies…" She looks over to Eleanor, who is petting the dogs and sneezing at the same time.

Grinning, she looks up. "I'm allergic… and I. Don't. Care. Puppies are too adorable to be avoided." She says, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Aurelia sighs. "Maybe when we graduate." She then runs to the cat section.

"Awwww! Ruby! Eleanor! Look at these!" She points to two Siamese kittens who are wrestling each other.

"I'm getting these." She says looking into my eyes.

I grin. "Arty isn't going to be very happy at new cats in the dorm."

She pokes out her tongue. "Arty'll have to learn to love em' then, won't she." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. I poke my tongue back at her, and we go up to the desk to pay for them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I finally drag Eleanor away from the puppies and help Aurelia choose some cat toys for Norman and Evangeline ("Because I like picking random names that are nothing like one another.") we buy some books and go get ice-cream.

Eleanor is strangely silent as she eats her triple-serve cone with a scoop of strawberry, a scoop of honeycomb and a scoop of rocky road.

"What's wrong, Ella?" Aurelia asks.

She looks up. "Nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Ella, I know when you're okay and when you're not okay, and right now you're not okay."

Eleanor traces a pattern on the table with her finger.

"Everybody will hate me."

"How could anybody hate you?"

"Okay, some people won't like it."

"Which people?" Aurelia asks.

Eleanor doesn't reply for a while. After a couple of minutes, she looks up.

"Homophobic ones."

We stare at her.

"I'm gay."

"Okay. That's fine. Why were you scared of telling us?" I ask.

"Yeah! We're your best friends! We'll always be on your side, unless you start going out with some inconsiderate arsehole." Aurelia says. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah. Seriously! Why were you worried?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just… well, I've seen the reactions that some people get, and I suppose I've been afraid that that will happen to me."

"It won't, and if it does, they'll get a broken nose."

"Yes, and possibly a black eye." I add.

She laughs, and gets up to hug us. We go back to our ice-cream.

The silence is broken a few moments later.

"When did you realise?" Aurelia asks.

"That I was a lesbian?" Aurelia nods. "I think I've always known I was different… but I'd say I probably really figured it out in first year."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We then remember that we haven't yet bought new robes, so we go into Madam Malkin's. When Aurelia is being measured, I go over to Eleanor, who is looking at some really funky boots.

"Hey Ella, are you going to buy a pair of them?" I say, gesturing to the boots.

"I don't know. They're really cool… but very expensive… Eh. Why not? Mum'll love em." She shrugs. "Yuppers! I'm getting them!"

She turns around and then turns back to me. "And also, Ruby, I haven't told my parents yet." Then she hurries off to the front desk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that evening, we are all eating dinner, when Eleanor asks her parents if she can speak to them later.

"Of course, sweetie!"

After dinner, Aurelia and I smile at Eleanor and head upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Eleanor P.O.V_

"What did you want to talk to us about, darling?" Dad asks.

I take a deep breath and fidget. I know that they love me and I'm almost 100% certain they'll be fine with it. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It should be easy to just… come out. So why am I so anxious? They're my parents! Of course they won't care. Why should they?

"Ella? Eleanor sweetie? Are you okay?" Mum asks me.

"You just dozed off, honey." Dad adds.

"Is everything okay?" Mum asks.

"Well, yes. Anyway. I need to tell you something."

"Anything." Dad says, sharing a look with Mum.

"I'm… I… I like girls. Not boys."

"That's perfectly fine!" Mum says.

"Why were you ever worried to tell us?" Dad asks.

I let out a sigh of relief. "So you don't mind?"

"Of course we don't mind! Why would we?" Mum cries.

"You're our daughter. We don't care if you like girls, boys or both!"

"Unless you start dating some arsehole with no respect." Mum says, eyes twinkling.

I laugh. "That's exactly what Aurelia said."

A little while later, after many hugs and many kisses, I head up to my room, grin taking over my face.

"I take it went well?" Ruby says, smiling.

I laugh. "Very well!"

 **I'm very pleased with this chapter! This little plot bunny has been brewing in my mind for quite a while.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think!**

 **Please!**

 **I really like reviews!**

 **Really!**

 **They're really nice!**

 **Please!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
